Kawaii Christmas
by Manami-chan
Summary: La Navidad Ha llegado a Tomoeda. Cómo será la primera Navidad de Sakura y Shaoran?...Este por supuesto es un S S, aunque puede que esconda alguna que otra sorpresa... CUARTO CAPITULO ARRIBA!. FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! . Dejad vuestro Review!
1. White Christmas

Esta historia se sitúa unos meses después del final de la segunda película. Por tanto todos tienen doce años. Shaoran y Eriol volvieron de sus respectivos países para vivir en Tomoeda. Los motivos ya los veréis en la historia...

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP, y yo solo los uso sin ningún animo de lucro. Pero la trama de la historía sí es mía!!!!!

Aclaraciones:

:::::::: cambios de escena

-......- diálogos.

"...." pensamientos.

**__**

En negrita y cursiva Letra de la canción

__

*En currsiva Traducción de palabras japonesas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

KAWAII CHRISTMAS

Capitulo 1: White Christmas.

A pesar del típico clima invernal, las calles estaban abarrotadas. Adultos y niños paseaban arriba y abajo por las calles comerciales del centro de Tomoeda. Mirando escaparates, comprando adornos, dulces... o simplemente buscando algún regalo de ultima hora.

Ni siquiera el viento helado hacía que la gente se quedara en sus casas. Todo lo contrario. Los adornos, el bullicio, la música que salía de los establecimientos y el tradicional ajetreo, anunciaban que la Navidad había llegado.

En la esquina de la calle, apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, un chico miraba el ir y venir de la gente. A simple vista parecía que el frío no le afectaba, protegido con un abrigo marrón y una bufanda de color verde.

De repente su mirada seria se topó con la de una chica. Los ojos azules de ella le miraron con dulzura mientras cruzaba la calle y se acercaba hasta él.

-Buenos días Li-kun!!!-

-Bu..buenos días Daidouji -

-Hace mucho frío hoy, no crees?- 

El chico solo asintió y se ajustó mejor la bufanda. Tomoyo sonrió mientras miraba aquella prenda de color verde.

Al notar su mirada, Shaoran solo se sonrojó.

-...esto... que tal si nos vamos?. -dijo tímidamente mientras comenzaba a caminar.

La chica le sonrió y comenzó a caminar al lado del chico.

-Vamos a ver... has pensado ya en algo?.-

-Bueno...yo...no tengo mucha idea de lo que le puede gustar a una chica...-dijo levemente sonrojado y desviando su mirada de ella.

-...cualquier cosa que tú le regales le gustará!!!-

Tomoyo miró pícaramente como el chico se ponía rojo.

-...aunque claro...dadas las circunstancias...supongo que le querrás regalar algo muy especial...-

-Un!*...-asintió tímidamente.

* _Sí!_

Tomoyo sonrió divertida. 

Ambos continuaron caminando en silencio, mirando los escaparates. Entonces Shaoran se dignó a hablar.

-Daidouji...gracias... por ayudarme...-

-De nada!!...Para eso están los amigos...-

El chico solo agachó la cabeza y dibujó una media sonrisa.

-Aunque...me gustaría tanto grabar la cara de Sakura cuando le des el regalo!!!. -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Lo titularé la **super kawaii* primera Navidad de Sakura y Shaoran**!!!...-

*_Dulce, Bonito._

A Shaoran le surgió una gota. Se alejó un poco de la chica que seguía ensimismada, imaginándose la escena.

Fue entonces cuando su atención se centró en el escaparate de la tienda de Maki. Estaba decorado con multitud de cosas, entre ellas un grupo de tres ositos vestidos de Papá Noel.

Su mirada se dulcificó al imaginarse a Sakura mirando el escaparate.

-Te gustaría entrar aquí?. -dijo Tomoyo, que ya había vuelto a su actitud normal.

El chico asintió y juntos entraron a la tienda.

-Bienvenidos!!!.-

-Buenos días Maki-san!!!.-

-Oh, Tomoyo-chan!!!...veo que vienes con un amigo, en qué puedo ayudaros?...-

-Pues veras...-

Mientras las chicas hablaban, Shaoran había empezado a curiosear por la tienda. Nada de lo que veía le parecía interesante. En eso, Maki se agachó al lado de él.

-Así que buscas algo para Sakura-chan...-

-He?...bu..bueno...yo..- el chico se puso rojo. 

La mujer sonrió. En ese instante nuevos clientes entraron en la tienda y Maki tuvo que disculparse e ir a atenderlos.

Shaoran suspiró. 

"Por qué tiene que enterarse todo el mundo de que voy a comprarle un regalo a Sakura?". 

Entonces algo llamó su atención.

-Mira Li-kun!!!...Qué te parece esto?...-dijo Tomoyo que llevaba una caja de música en la mano.

- Li-kun?...-preguntó extrañada al ver que no le hacía caso.

El chico miraba fijamente a una vidriera, observando detenidamente el objeto que se encontraba dentro. Tomoyo se acercó a su lado y miró el objeto.

-Oh!!...Kawaii*!!!.-

*_Qué bonito!!_

El chico dio un brinco al escuchar a Tomoyo gritar en plena oreja.

-A Sakura-chan le encantará!!!...-

Shaoran se sonrojó y volvió a mirar el objeto.

-...tú crees?...-dijo tímidamente. -...no es demasiado...?.-

-Nani*?...Si un chico me regalara eso, sería la chica más feliz de la Tierra!!!.-

*_Qué?_

Ambos observaron el pequeño objeto. Se trataba de un colgante plateado en forma de corazón, con una pequeña estrella de color verde incrustada en el centro.

-Es tan bonito!!!...le diré a Maki-san que nos lo deje para verlo de cerca. -dijo alejándose de él de nuevo.

Shaoran solo se quedo mirándolo tras el cristal. 

"No sé, tal vez sea demasiado...". 

Se ruborizó hasta las orejas tan sólo de pensar en el momento en el que se lo tendría que dar a Sakura.

En eso, Maki llegó con Tomoyo y abrió la vidriera en la cuál se encontraba el colgante. Seguidamente lo cogió y se lo dio a Shaoran en la mano.

Tomoyo lo observó sonriente. 

-Lo comprarás?.-

Shaoran se quedó pensativo un momento y la cara sonriente de Sakura le vino a la mente.

-Un*!.-

*_Sí!_

-Estupendo!!!...te lo envolveré para regalo!!!. -dijo Maki cogiendo el pequeño objeto de las manos del chico.

-Sakura-chan se pondrá muy contenta!!!. -decía Tomoyo mientras seguía a Maki.

Shaoran sólo se quedó allí pensativo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"Sakura...".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la habitación vacía. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un chico de ojos marrones y de aspecto cansado.

Dejó cuidadosamente una bolsa y una bufanda verde sobre su escritorio. Seguidamente se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Estaba realmente cansado. Después de comprar el regalo, Tomoyo lo había llevado de aquí para allá por todo el centro mirando escaparates

"No sé como a las chicas les gusta tanto ir de compras...".

De repente el timbre del teléfono sonó. Sin muchas ganas, estiró el brazo hasta alcanzarlo.

-Moshi, moshi*?.-

-Moshi, moshi* Shaoran-kun!!!.-se escuchó una voz al otro lado.

*_Hola._

-Sakura...-

-Por fin te encuentro!!!...Te he estado llamando toda la tarde... dónde has estado?.-

Shaoran se sonrojó y miró de forma evasiva el regalo sobre su mesa.

-E..esto...tuve que ir a hacer unos recados...-dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- Oh, Perdona!!...supongo que como Wei no está contigo tendrás muchas cosas que hacer...-

-No, que va, para nada!!!......para qué me querías?. -dijo timidamente.

-Es que me sentía un poco sola...-

Shaoran se entristeció al escucharla.

-Tu padre...ya se ha marchado?.-

-Sí...esta mañana...no volverá hasta año nuevo...-

El silencio se hizo entre los dos durante un instante. 

El padre de Sakura había tenido que irse a una conferencia en Hokaido, dejando a sus hijos solos en unas fechas tan señaladas.

Además que Touya tenía que trabajar y apenas paraba por casa, por lo que Sakura estaría sola mucho tiempo. Sakura estaba triste y a Shaoran le dolía que lo estuviera.

-Sakura...-

-... Hoe?...Hay perdona!!!-

-Te sientes bien?.-

-Sí!!!...Tenía ganas de escuchar tu voz!!!.-

Las mejillas de Shaoran adquirieron un color rojo intenso.

-Ah, se me olvidaba!!...te gustaría venir mañana por la tarde a mi casa?.-

-Oh...um...-

-Es que Eriol-kun y Tomoyo-chan vendrán también. Eriol-kun dice que tiene que decirnos algo.-

-el qué?.- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Dice que es una sorpresa!!.-

Shaoran se quedó pensativo. " Qué querrá ahora?".

-Entonces, vendrás?.-

-Claro...-

-Genial!!...Te parece bien a las cinco?.-

-Un!.-

-SAKURA!!!...DEJA YA DE HABLAR CON EL MOCOSO Y BAJA A CENAR!!!!.-gritó Touya desde el piso de abajo.

-HOEE!!...YA VOY PESADO!!!.- dijo la chica con una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Perdona Shaoran!!.-

-No pasa nada...-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces hasta mañana!!.-

-Un!...esto...Sakura?!.- pero ya no se escuchaba a la chica al otro lado.

Shaoran se quedó mirando al teléfono y suspiró.

-Te quiero...-

Sin embargo, las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron al otro lado del teléfono.

-Y yo a ti.- escuchó Shaoran en un tímido susurro antes del clic al colgar el teléfono.

Shaoran colgó el teléfono y se volvió a tender en la cama sonriente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-SAKURA!!!...DEJA YA DE HABLAR CON EL MOCOSO Y BAJA A CENAR!!!!.-

-HOEE!!...YA VOY PESADO!!!. -se escuchó una voz escaleras arriba.

Touya Kinomoto entró en la cocina con cara de mal genio y se dispuso a terminar de preparar la cena.

Poco a poco su enfado fue creciendo hasta el punto de no aguantarse más.

-Y tú de que te ríes Yuki?!...-dijo calmado aunque con voz enfadada.

Su amigo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirándole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Por qué te molesta tanto que hable con el chico?.-

Touya solo mantuvo silencio mientras su cara de enfado aumentaba.

-Tu hermanita es encantadora...es normal que los chicos vayan tras ella!!!.- dijo sonriente.

-Tiene solo doce años...es solo una niña...además ese mocoso!!...-su cara de mal genio se volvió casi insoportable.

Yukito solo sonrió divertido al ver lo sobreprotector que puede ser su amigo.

-ESTÁ LISTA LA CENA?!...ME MUERO DE HAMBREEE!!!!...-

-Hola Keroberos!!!.- saludó Yukito amablemente al ser alado que entraba volando por la puerta.

-Oh, hola!!!. -respondió jovialmente el muñeco.

-Oh!...Touya-san que hay de cenar? está lista ya? Y que hay de postre?. -decía ansioso el guardián revoloteando en torno a Touya, mientras la boca se le hacía agua.

Al ver que Touya no le prestaba la más mínima atención, se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa y esperar pacientemente.

Entonces Touya se acercó a la mesa y puso un plato dennoodles frente al muñequito.

-Toma.-dijo friamente, dejando a Yukito sorprendido por su gesto.

-GRACIAS!!!.-decia Kero mientras le salían lagrimitas de los ojos, a la vez que atacaba el plato como si no hubiese comido en días.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos.- le dijo Touya, mirándole seriamente.

Yukito observó con curiosidad lo sucedido mientras Touya ponía el resto de platos en la mesa.

-De qué hablasteis To-ya?.-

Pero su amigo no respondió.

-De Chakura...-dijo el guardián con la boca llena.

Por fin consiguió tragárselo todo sin atragantarse.

-Me pidió que no dejara nunca a Sakurita a solas con el mocoso.-

Yukito solo atinó a reír más, cosa que hizo que Touya se enfadara aún más.

-Muy típico de ti To-ya!!.-decía riendo.

En eso una sonriente y algo sonrojada Sakura entró en la cocina y se sentó a la mesa.

-Tu comida se estaba enfriando Monstruo!!.-

-Onii-chan!!!...no soy ningún monstruo!!!.-

-Sólo los monstruos no bajan a cenar cuando se les llaman.-

Sakura apretó el puño e intentó dar un pisotón a Touya por debajo de la mesa, cosa que el chico esquivó con habilidad.

-Venga halla paz!!. -dijo sonriente Yukito.

Tras un breve silencio, se dispusieron a comer. Bueno, todos menos Kero que ya iba por su segundo plato.

-Oh, onii-chan?...-

-Qué quieres monstruo?.-

Sakura ignoró por una vez el "monstruo " y continuó hablando.

-Verás...esto...recuerdas que papá dijo que podía invitar a mis amigos mientras él estaba fuera?.-

-Y...-

-Pues que mañana vendrán a merendar.-

-A MERENDAR!!!-dijo Kero alegre.-Y vendrá Tomoyo-chan verdad que sí Sakurita?....hace mucho que no pruebo uno de sus pasteles!!!!-

-Un!...Y tambien vendran Eriol-kun y Shaoran-kun.-dijo alegremente.

Touya torció el gesto, cosa de la cual se dió cuenta Yukito.

-Por qué tiene que venir el mocoso?.-murmuró entre dientes.

Sakura se sonrojó al escuchar eso y sólo atinó a bajar la mirada ,con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Aquel gesto hizo que Touya se enfadara más de lo que estaba ya. Iba a decir algo al respecto cuando Yukito le interrumpió.

-Pues porque Li-kun también es un buen amigo suyo, verdad Sakura-chan?. -la defendió sonriente el chico.

-Un!...es un buen... amigo...-dijo sonriendo para sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**__**

I´m dreaming of a white christmas

Sueño con unas Navidades blancas

****

Just like the ones I used to know

Como aquellas que solía tener

En la cocina de los Kinomoto, dos chicas conversaban animadamente. Una de ellas limpiaba la mesa mientras la otra fregaba los platos en la pila.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Tomoyo-chan!!!.-

-No tienes porque darlas Sakura-chan!!!...ya sabes que me encanta pasar la tarde contigo!!!.-dijo sonriente.

-Es que te salen tan bien los pasteles!!!...no habría sido capaz sin ti!!!.-

Ambas admiraron complacidas el hermoso pastel de nata y fresas que habían preparado juntas.

-No digas eso, es sólo que te falta práctica!!. -decía amablemente la chica de pelo largo.

Sakura rescató de dentro de un bol de nata a un pequeño ser alado de color amarillo, que dormía con toda la boca sucia.

-No Sakurita...quiero más dulces...-decía entre sueños.

Ambas chicas sonrieron divertidas.

-Creo que Kero-chan tendrá dolor de tripa!!.-dijo Tomoyo.

-Es un tragón!!.-dijo cariñosamente la ama de las cartas, mientras sostenía a Kero en sus brazos.

**__**

Where the treetops glisten and children listen

Donde las copas de los árboles brillan y los niños escuchan

**__**

To hear sleigh bells in the snow

Las campanas del trineo en la nieve

Fue entonces cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

Ambas salieron al recibidor, y Sakura abrió la puerta.

El viento helado le golpeó en la cara. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró con dos chicos. 

Uno de ellos tenía una amable sonrisa y miraba con dulzura a las chicas del interior.

El otro sin embargo parecía estar de mal genio, con los brazos cruzados y mirando de forma extraña al otro chico.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-chan!!.-

-Eriol-kun!!, Shaoran-kun!!...Habéis llegado temprano...- 

-Nos encontramos en la calle.-dijo Eriol amable a lo que Shaoran no respondió.

-Vamos pasad!!!. Hace mucho frío!!.-

Ambos chicos entraron al recibidor y Sakura cerró la puerta.

Shaoran miró por un instante a Sakura, y le dedicó una media sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica.

-Buenas tardes Tomoyo-chan!!!.-saludó sonriente Eriol.

-Qué le ha pasado a Keroberos?.- dijo al ver cómo el guardián roncaba en brazos de Sakura.

-Demasiados dulces!!!.-dijo Tomoyo riendo.

-Muñeco...-murmuró para sí Shaoran.

-Por qué no pasáis dentro mientras voy a acostarlo?.-

Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigieron al salón. 

Sin embargo Shaoran se quedó en la entrada mirando como Sakura subía las escaleras.

Sakura llevaba una falda de color rosa claro, con unas medias y un jersey de cuello alto en blanco. 

Shaoran se sonrojó al verla.
    
    Había pasado tan sólo dos días sin verla y le había parecido una eternidad.
    **_And I´m dreaming of a white Christmas
    _**
    Sueño con unas Navidades blancas
    **
    With every Christmas card I write
    **
    En cada tarjeta de Navidad que escribo

Sakura bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se quedó mirándole extrañada.

-Shaoran?...qué haces todavía ahí?.-

-Ah!...bueno...-

Sakura le sonrió.

El chico sólo salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida mano de ella sobre la suya.

-Anda vamos!!.-

Levemente sonrojado se dejó llevar por ella hasta el salón.

**__**

May your days be merry and bright

Puede que tus días sean felices y luminosos

****

And may all your Christmases be white

Y puede que todas tus Navidades sean blancas

Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados cuando vieron entrar a la parejita cogida de la mano.

Ambos sonrieron dulcemente, haciendo que los otros dos se sonrojarán de sobremanera y se apartarán el uno del otro nerviosos.

-Es..esto...iré a preparar el té!!.- dijo Sakura como queriendo escapar de la incómoda situación.

-Yo te ayudo Sakura-chan!!.- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación tras su amiga.

Shaoran sólo observó como las chicas salían de la habitación y cuando se dirigió al sillón a sentarse, se encontró con la sonrisa de Eriol.

-Qué?!.- dijo algo malhumorado.

-Tranquilo Li-kun!!.-dijo amablemente el chico de ojos azules.- Es Navidad!!.-

Shaoran sólo torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos.

Después de unos momentos de incómodo silencio para Shaoran, las chicas volvieron con el té y los dulces.

Sakura y Tomoyo se sentaron y sirvieron el té a los chicos.

-Y qué era lo que querías contarnos Eriol-kun?.-dijo amablemente Sakura.

-He sabido que tu padre trabaja estas Navidades?. -dijo el chico.

-Sí...-susurró Sakura tristemente, al tiempo que su cara alegre se esfumaba.

Shaoran, al ver eso, le dirigió una mirada asesina a Eriol.

"Con lo contenta que estaba y ese tipo se lo ha tenido que recordar".- pensó el chico.

-Lo siento, no quería ponerte triste.-dijo disculpandose.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.- No importa.-

Shaoran estaba a punto de decirle algo a Eriol cuando Tomoyo lo interrumpió.

-Eriol-kun tiene una idea estupenda!!.-

-Quería invitaros a una fiesta de Navidad que daré en mi casa.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Una fiesta?.-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-El amo Clow solía dar fiestas de ese tipo...Celebraremos la Navidad al estilo occidental!!.-

-Será muy divertido!!...qué dices Sakura-chan?!.-dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada.

-Suena muy bien!!...Será genial ir!! -dijo Sakura.

-Y tú Li-kun?.-dijo Eriol.

-Yo...? -dijo sorprendido.

-Claro!!...No sería lo mismo si no estamos todos!!.-

Los tres clavaron su mirada en el chico, esperando una respuesta. Shaoran miró la sonrisa de Sakura y sus ojos suplicantes.

-Vale!...-

-GENIAL!!!.-gritó Sakura haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-Entonces empezaremos a planearlo todo!!! -dijo Tomoyo entusiasmada.

-Por supuesto Keroberos, Yukito-san y tu hermano están invitados también!!. -dijo Eriol amablemente.

-Onii-chan*?...No sé si querrá...además no sé si me dejará ir...-dijo Sakura algo decepcionada.

*_Hermanito._

-No te preocupes!!!...Alguien se está encargando de convencerlo. -dijo Eriol con mirada enigmática.

Los otros tres se quedaron mirándole con cara sorprendida.

**__**

And have a merry Christmas

Y tener una feliz Navidad

**__**

And have a merry Christmas, too

__

Y tener una feliz Navidad también

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Andaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!....Porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!.-

Nakuru Akizuki estaba enganchada del cuello de Touya, dejando caer a propósito todo su peso encima de la espalda del pobre chico. Sin embargo, éste actuaba como si nada, recogiendo las bandejas y sirviendo mesas del bar donde trabajaba.

Los clientes se sorprendían mucho cuando miraban al camarero que les estaba tomando nota, y veían a una chica de unos dieciocho años enganchada a su espalda.

Desde una esquina del bar, sentado en la barra, Yukito observaba la escena sonriendo como siempre. 

Cuando Nakuru se empeñaba en algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Así que llevaba más de quince minutos enganchada a su amigo.

Touya se acercó al lado de la barra en la que estaba su amigo y le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Haz algo Yuki!!.-dijo malhumorado.

Yukito sólo sonrió.

-Ya deberías conocerla!!!.-

Nakuru sonrió a Yukito, aún enganchada a la espalda de Touya.

-Yukito-san ha aceptado sin más!!. -dijo la chica bajandose de su espalda pero sin apartarse de su lado.

-Por qué no quieres venir?...Lo pasaremos bien!!!.-

El enfado de Touya aumentó. En un arrebato, cogió a Nakuru del brazo y se la llevó.

Touya golpeó con fuerza una pizarra que estaba colgada en la pared.

Nakuru pestañeó sorprendida.

-Es que no sabes leer?. -dijo malhumorado.

Nakuru leyó el cartel que decía:

****

Turnos para el 24 de Diciembre:

-Kinomoto, Touya: 9 p.m.-6 p.m.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE???!!!. -gritó Nakuru haciendo que todos los presentes en el bar se giraran para mirarla.

Pero la chica, lejos de avergonzada continuó gritando.

- QUÉ CLASE DE TRABAJO ES ÉSTE?!...TRABAJAS EN NOCHEBUENA?!.-

-Sí!!...Y baja la voz o espantarás a la clientela!!!.-

-No me habías dicho nada To-ya. -dijo Yukito captando su atención.

-Es que darán una fiesta de Nochebuena y mi jefe necesitará más camareros de la cuenta.-

-NO ES JUSTOOO!!! MI QUERIDO TOUYAAAAAAAAA!!!.-seguía gritando la guardiana.

Touya solo le dirigió una decepcionada mirada a la chica y se dispuso a seguir trabajando.

-Y que pasará con Sakura-chan?. -le preguntó su amigo.

-Pensaba pedirte que cuidaras de ella...pero si Nakuru-san te ha invitado a su fiesta...-

-Bueno...si quieres...-

-NO NO NO!!!.- interrumpió la chica.

-SAKURA-CHAN VENDÁ A LA FIESTA!!!.-

Touya se sorprendió mucho de su reacción.

-YO MISMA ME ENCARGARÉ DE CUIDARLA!!!.-

-Bueno...no sé...-

-Vamos To-ya!!! Yo también estaré en la fiesta!!!. -dijo jovialmente Yukito.

-Esta bien...-

-GENIAL!!!.-dijo dando un brinco y saltando sobre Touya.

-AUNQUE TE ECHARÉ DE MENOS!!! MI QUERIDO TOUYAAAAAA!!!!.-

-DÉJAME!!! QUE TENGO QUE TRABAJAR **NAKURU!**!!.-

Yukito observó la escena divertido, entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"Desde cuando To-ya llama a Nakuru-san por su nombre?".-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El frío invernal azotaba las calles de Tomoeda.

Yukito observó con curiosidad a la que caminaba a su lado.

"Está muy silenciosa."

-Nakuru-san...te encuentras bien?.-

La chica continuaba caminando en silencio, con la mirada baja y los mechones de pelo tapando su rostro.

-Siento mucho que To-ya-san no pueda venir a la fiesta...-

-...has sido muy amable al ofrecerte para cuidar de Sakura-chan.-

La chica se giró para mirarle. De repente, una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su bello rostro.

-Yukito-san... -

-Un?.-

-Te gustaría acompañarme a la fiesta del bar en el que trabaja Touya?.-

Yukito se sorprendió ante eso.

-Pero...Y la fiesta de los niños?.-

-Podemos irnos después de cenar, además... no crees que los niños estarán mejor sin nosotros?.-

-Pero...-

El chico vió como la chica empezaba a abrir sus brazos, dispuesta a utilizar con él sus "poderes de convicción".

-Vale, vale, está bien!!.-dijo Yukito nerviosamente.

-Genial!!!.-gritó dando saltos en medio de la calle.

-Pero...Por qué quieres ir?...Touya estará trabajando y...-

Los ojos de Nakuru empezaron a arder.

-Si esas chicas piensan que voy a dejarlas con un camarero tan guapo, van listas!!!!.-

Una gota apareció tras la cabeza de Yukito.

- TOUYA ES MIOOOOO!!!. -gritó alzando un brazo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El dulce canto de los pájaros llegó a sus oídos.

Sus ojos de color esmeralda se abrieron lentamente, alentados por los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana.

**__**

I´m dreaming of a white Christmas

Sueño con unas Navidades blancas

**__**

With every Christmas card I write

__

En cada tarjeta de Navidad que escribo

Sakura se sentó en su cama y estiró los brazos un poco.

Rápidamente sintió como el calor de su cama desaparecía de su cuerpo, dejando paso al frío helado de su habitación. Se estremeció un poco.

Se destapó y salió de su cama. Rápidamente enchufó la estufa y puso sus manos junto al calor que desprendía.

**__**

May your days be merry and bright

Puede que tus días sean felices y luminosos

****

And may all your Christmases 

Y puede que todas tus Navidades 

Entonces algo captó su atención. Se echó una chaqueta por encima y abrió la ventana.

En la rama del cerezo de su jardín había...Nieve?.

Echó un vistazo por los alrededores. Todas las casas, coches y calles estaban cubiertos de blanco.

-Ha nevado?!!. -dijo entusiasmada.

-Qué pasa Sakurita?.- dijo el guardián medio bostezando.

-Kero-chan, Kero-chan!!...Mira, ha nevado!.-

Kero se acercó volando hasta su lado.

-Oh, Vaya!!...qué bonito!!.-

-A que es precioso?.-

-Pero hace mucho frío!!!.-

Sakura se quedó mirando ese paisaje. No era el primer Yumiki* que veía, pero se sentía muy feliz.

*_Paisaje Nevado._

Algo en su interior le decía que aquellas Navidades iban a ser muy especiales.

**__**

All your Christmases

Todas tus Navidades

****

All your Christmases be white

Todas tus Navidades sean blancas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Qué tal ? Bien ? Mal?. Por favor dejad vuestro Review!!. 

La cancion: **White Christmas. **_Villancico popular anglosajón. _Es mi favorito!!!

Feliz navidad a todos!!! *__*

Manami-chan


	2. Love´s our hearts on Christmas Day

Esta historia se sitúa unos meses después del final de la segunda película. Por tanto todos tienen doce años. Shaoran y Eriol volvieron de sus respectivos países para vivir en Tomoeda. Los motivos ya los veréis en la historia...

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP, y yo solo los uso sin ningún animo de lucro. Pero la trama de la historía sí es mía!!!!!

Aclaraciones:

:::::::: cambios de escena

-......- diálogos.

"...." pensamientos.

**__**

En negrita y cursiva Letra de la canción

__

*En currsiva Traducción de palabras japonesas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

KAWAII CHRISTMAS

Capitulo 2: Love´s in our hearts on Christmas day.

-VENGA VENGA!!! VAMOS VAMOS!!!.-

Kero estaba jugando a su videojuego preferido en la habitación de Sakura.

Mientras tanto, la chica estaba sentada sobre su cama. Tenía un montón de telas, tijeras, hilos y patrones desperdigados por toda la habitación.

Estaba sumamente concentrada en lo que hacía, dando puntadas a la tela de color rosa con sumo cuidado.

-EL GRAN KEROBEROS ESTÁ APUNTO DE BATIR SU PROPIO RECORD!!!!!.-

-HHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!.-

Ante el grito de Sakura, Kero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de cabeza.

****

GAME OVER.

-MASAKA*!!!.-decía Kero con lagrimitas en los ojos.

*_No puede ser!!!._

-SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ HAS GRITADO????????????!!!!!.-dijo Kero realmente enfadado.

-Nunca consaguiré batir mi record...-decía con lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras se acercaba volando a la maestra de las cartas.

Sakura tenía pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos y cara de dolor, mientras se chupaba un dedo de su mano derecha.

-Te volviste a pinchar?.-

Sakura asintió sollozando.

Kero le cogió la mano y la observó detenidamente.

-Híjole!!!...como sigas así te vas a quedar sin dedos!!!.-decía medio riendo.

Y es que Sakura tenía todos los dedos de su mano derecha llenos de pinchazos y roces. Se notaba que no era una gran costurera.

-Por qué no le dices a Tomoyo-chan que te ayude?.-

-Por que no sería lo mismo....-dijo levemente sonrojada.-...quiero hacerlo yo sola.-

-Pues para serte sincero, no sé si al mocoso le gustará.-

Sakura se sorprendió mucho de su comentario. Observó por un momento el osito que estaba haciendo.

"Tampoco está tan mal, no?".

Kero se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Sakura lo miró interrogante.

-Por qué lo dices?.-

-Pues porque es **ROSA!!!!.-**

Sakura cayó al suelo en plan anime.

-Cómo va ha gustarle a un chico un osito **ROSA**?...Es ridículo!!!.-seguía diciendo el guardian.

Sakura no podía más que reír.

En eso tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y Touya entró.

-Monstruo al telefono!!!.-

-Quién es?...Otou-san?...Shaoran-kun?...-

-No...Tomoyo-chan...-dijo con desgana.

Sakura sonrió, apartó de su regazo los trozos de tela y el osito, y salió de la habitación.

Touya se quedó mirándola mientras salía. Antes de marcharse echó un vistazo a la habitación. Kero había vuelto a empezar a jugar a su videojuego, y sobre la cama de Sakura estaba la cabeza, aún sin pegar, de un osito de color rosa.

Touya entonces localizó con la mirada el osito negro que Sakura tenía en el cabecero de su cama.

Torció el gesto.

"Mocoso..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aquí tienes las cajas que quedaban en el desván amo Eriol.-

-Muchísimas gracias mi querido Spinel.-

-Necesitas que te ayude en algo más?.-

-Oh!... no gracias...Li-kun y yo nos las arreglaremos sólos.- repuso con una sonrisa.

-Entonces estaré en la biblioteca.-

Shaoran observó de reojo como el ser mágico de Eriol salía de la sala. Le sorprendía mucho la educación y el respeto con que el guardián trataba a su amo.

"No se parece en nada al muñeco..."

-Te parece si comenzamos a decorar el árbol?.- preguntó Eriol sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Un..vale...-dijo mientras se dirigía a coger los adornos de unas de las cajas.

Eriol lo observó sonriente mientras decoraba su parte del árbol.

-Li-kun?....-

-Un...-

-Gracias por aceptar ayudarme...con tu ayuda podré terminar de decorarlo todo antes.-

-De...de nada.- dijo tímidamente el chico.

Eriol sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a decorar su parte del árbol.

**__**

It's the happiest time of the year

Esta es la mejor época del año

****

  
Filled with laughter and good cheer

Llena de risas y buen ánimo

****

La casa de Eriol era muy grande, el árbol era enorme, y estaba situado en el hueco de 

la escalera y alcanzaba hasta el segundo piso.

Estuvieron casi dos horas decorando el precioso árbol. Después comenzaron con los decorados del salón.

-Li-kun?...puedes traerme lo que hay en esa caja de ahí?.-dijo Eriol que estaba subido a una escalera bajo el arco de la puerta.

El chico abrió la caja y se encontró con un montón de ramitas de hierba. Cogió una y se la pasó a Eriol.

-Y esto qué es?...-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Muérdago.-dijo el otro mientras lo colgaba en lo alto de la puerta.

-Es una tradición occidental...-explicó una vez se bajó de la escalera.-...se suele colgar en las puertas. La tradición dice que si un chico y una chica coinciden debajo de ella pues...-

Miró con malicia a Li.

-Qué?...-preguntó inocentemente el chico.

Eriol solo sonrió.

-Dime Li-kun...has besado ya a Sakura-chan?.-

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces hasta comprender lo que el otro había dicho. Entonces, sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad roja intensa.

-Es...esto...pues...yo...um...ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!!. -dijo poniéndose aún más rojo.

-Tranquilo Li-kun...-dijo el otro con una sonrisa. 

-...aunque si no lo has hecho aún...-dijo el otro divertido, señalando el muérdago, mientras colocaba unos calcetines rojos en la chimenea.

Shaoran se quedó mirando la plantita sonrojado.

" Así que si Sakura y yo coincidimos debajo..."

La cara de Shaoran ahora hacía juego con los demás adornos navideños. Agitó con fuerza su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

En ese momento la puerta principal dejó paso a una muy emocionada Nakuru que llevaba consigo unas quince bolsas de compras.

-TADAIMA*!!!.-

__

*Ya estoy en casa.

-Bienvenida Nakuru-san!!!.-saludó amablemente Eriol.

-Qué frio hace!!!.-dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo.-Además las tiendas estaban abarrrotadas...-

-Has encontrado lo que buscabas?.-preguntó Eriol.

-Como no sabía que vestido elegir, me he traído todos los que me gustaban.-

Shaoran se quedó mirando las bolsas con una gota en la cabeza.

-OH!!! LI-KUN!!!.-dijo dando un salto y abrazando al pobre chico.-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Eriol-kun a decararlo todo!!!.-

-De...nada.-dijo avergonzado entre sus brazos.

-Te gusta como está quedando?.-preguntó Eriol.

-SIIIIIII!!! ES GENIAL!!!!!.-dijo dando saltitos.

Rapidamente recogió las bolsas del suelo.

-Enseguida me cambio y empiezo a prepara le cena!!!.-

Los dos chicos vieron como desaparecía corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Si quieres puedo terminar yo lo que queda.-

-Oh...bueno...no necesitáis ayuda con la cena?.-

-No te preocupes, Nakuru-san y yo nos encargaremos esta tarde.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...pues entonces me marcho.-

Eriol acompañó a Shaoran a la puerta.

-Muchas gracias por todo Li-kun!!.-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No.. no importa.-

-En agradecimiento, me gustaría que esta noche te quedaras a dormir después de la fiesta.- 

Shaoran se quedó un poco sorprendido. 

-qué te parece?.-

-Un!...vale.-

"Despues de todo no me apetece estar solo..."

-Pues entonces hasta luego!!.-

-Vale...-

Eriol observó como se marchaba por el jardín nevado de su casa.

-Merry Christmas Li-kun.-murmuró para sí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**__**

As you watch the snow

Mientras miras la nieve

El viento helado parecía que se había hecho más fuerte desde que salió de su casa. La chica de ojos verdes se abrigó como pudo con su bufanda de color rosa.

"Creo que son las Navidades más frías que recuerdo".

De repente su mirada se encontró con la figura de un chico que desaparecía tras la esquina de la calle.

**__**

Sweet love you hear me say

Dulce amor me escuchas decir

Su mirada se dulcificó, a la vez que un delicado halo de color rosa aparecía en sus mejillas.

Aligeró el paso para intentar encontrarle. Al dar la vuelta vio como el chico había entrado en el templo Tsukimine.

"Qué hará aquí?".

Lentamente encaminó sus pasos hacia la entrada del templo.

Una vez dentro, pudo ver como el chico estaba parado frente al cerezo sagrado, que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve.

Shaoran miraba pensativo las ramas de los árboles, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

La belleza de aquel árbol sagrado siempre lo dejaba impresionado.

Adelantó un par de pasos y puso su mano desnuda sobre el tronco del árbol.

Rápidamente sintió el poder del cerezo atravesar su cuerpo y mezclarse con su magia.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esa sensación tan placentera. Después de unos segundos, apartó su mano y dibujó una media sonrisa.

"Gracias por escucharme".

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando unas pequeñas manos enguantadas le taparon la visión.

**__**

You've got my heart on Christmas

Tú haces que mi corazón se ponga de Navidad.

Shaoran tocó las manos para intentar zafarse de ellas cuando detrás de sí escuchó una risa juguetona.

-Sa..Sakura?.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Cómo sabías que era yo?.-dijo sonriéndole.

-Bueno...yo...-dijo sonrojado. No se esperaba en absoluto que ella estuviera allí.

Sakura se adelantó un poco y miró al cerezo.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola sonrojado. 

Llevaba un abrigo marrón, con una bufanda y guantes en rosa oscuro. A su espalda, llevaba una pequeña mochila.

-Has venido a hablar con el cerezo?.-dijo ella.

-Un...me has visto?.-dijo sonrojado.

La chica asintió sin mirarle. Entonces puso su mano en el cerezo y cerró los ojos.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola ensimismado. Estaba preciosa, con el pelo y su falda moviéndose con el viento.

Sakura abrió los ojos y apartó su mano.

-Yo también suelo hacerlo...Aunque no crees que hoy hace mucho frío para esto?.-dijo sonriente al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para verle.

Shaoran sonrió y dió un par de pasos hacia ella. 

Sin saber cómo, Sakura se encontró, en unos instantes, rodeada por los brazos de Shaoran.

**__**

Inside my soul

Dentro de mi alma

****

  
Your love will raise

Tu amor crecerá

-Mejor así?...-susurró él en su oido.

Sakura asintió sonrojada y enterró su cara en su hombro.

Shaoran se sonrojó por lo que estaba haciendo, pero la abrazó más fuerte, poniendo sus manos en su espalda, sobre la mochila que Sakura llevaba.

**__**

Love's in our hearts on Christmas day 

  
El amor está en nuestros corazones el día de Navidad.

Los dos permanecieron un momento así, sin importarles el frío que les rodeaba.

Empezaron a escucharse sonidos extraños

-UMMM!!!...UMMM!!.-.

"qué será eso?." Se preguntaba Shaoran que seguía sin soltar a Sakura.

Sakura se preguntaba más o menos lo mismo cuando algo que había olvidado le pasó por la cabeza.

-HOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!.-

Shaoran dio un brinco y soltó a Sakura rojo como un tomate.

-Esto...lo siento....yo...........-empezó a disculpase el chico, creyendo que había echo algo que la había molestado.

Sin embargo, Sakura se había quitado la mochila e intentaba abrirla lo más rápido posible mientras repetía.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho!!!!.-

Shaoran no entendió nada hasta que la mochila se abrió y un pequeño ser alado algo azul sacó su cabecita intentando coger aire.

-lo siento mucho Kero-chan!!!.-

-A VER SI TIENES MÁS CUIDADO!!! CASI MUERO APLASTADO!!!.-

A ambos chicos les salió una gota.

- Qué estabas haciendo?!!.-

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron de sobremanera.

-Verás...Kero-chan....Shaoran-kun...yo...pues...-intentaba explicar Sakura roja como un tomate.

Fue entonces cuando el guardián reparó en la presencia del chico.

-MOCOSO!!! Qué haces aquí?!...Y qué le hacías a Sakurita?!!.-

-A QUIÉN LLAMAS MOCOSO, PELUCHE!!!!.-

Shaoran tenía una gran vena en la cabeza.

-PUES A TI MOCOSO MÁS QUE MOCOSO!!!.-

-KERO-CHAN!!!!! YA BASTA!!!.-

-Sakurita me has engañado!!!...Me dijiste que íbamos a casa de Tomoyo-chan y ahora te veo con este MOCOSO!!!.-

-Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad. Y DEJA DE LLAMARLE MOCOSO!!!.-

-Peluche.-murmuró Shaoran.

-Vamos Kero-chan, vuelve a la mochila o alguien te verá!!.-

-No voy a dejarte con él!!.-

-KERO-CHAN!!!.-gritó Sakura con una gran vena en la cabeza.

-Está bien....-

Kero por fin accedió a volver a la mochila.

-pero os estaré vigilando mocoso!!!.-se escuchó una vocecita desde dentro.

-Idiota.-murmuró para sí Shaoran.

-Te he oido!!!.-

Sakura resopló. Entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-HOEE!!! Es muy tarde, Tomoyo-chan estará preocupada!!.-dijo poniéndose la mochila rápidamente.

-Te... acompaño hasta la parada del autobús. -dijo sonrojado.

Sakura le miró dulcemente.

-Arigatoo*...-

*_Gracias._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-De verdad?...Has ayudado a Eriol-kun a decorar la casa?!!!.-dijo entusiasmada.

-Un!.-dijo timidamente.

-Entonces habrá quedado hecha una pena!!!.-se escuchó la voz de Kero salir de la mochila.

-Callate!!.-dijo Shaoran con una vena en la cabeza.

Pero Sakura cogió la mano del chico mientras caminaban.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido y muy sonrojado.

- Tengo ganas de verla...seguro que ha quedado muy bonita. -dijo ella dulcemente.

Shaoran le dedicó una media sonrisa, y apretó fuerte la mano de ella.

**__**

But your warm smells so near

Pero tu calor está muy cerca

****

I have no fear

No tengo miedo

Ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

-Entonces...luego te irás con Tomoyo-chan?.-

-Un, Yukito-san vendrá a recogernos a las dos.-

-Oh, bueno...supongo que nos veremos allí entonces.-

En eso, el autobús de Sakura llegó.

Sakura se soltó tímidamente de la mano de Shaoran y subió al autobús.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando...

-Sakura!!.-

Ella se dio la vuelta sonriente. Y miró por un momento los ojos marrones de Shaoran.

-Yo...bueno...-dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

"Como quisiera quedarme un poco más contigo..."

Sakura le sonrió y bajó un escalón.

Con su mano enguatada alcanzó la mejilla del chico y la acarició con cariño.

**__**

Love's in our hearts on Christmas

El amor está en nuestros corazones en Navidad.

-Nos vemos luego, vale?-

Shaoran se quedó ensimismado en sus ojos verdes. Entonces sonrió y asintió.

Sakura subió al autobús y se sentó en la última fila.

Se giró y miró por la ventanilla.

Allí estaba él, mirándola fijamente y levemente sonrojado.

**__**

Love's in our hearts

El amor está en nuestros corazones

Ella le dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas y se despidió de él con la mano mientras el autobús se alejaba.

__

  
**On Christmas day ..**

El día de Navidad...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Qué tal? Bien? Mal?

Por favor REVIEW!!!!

****

La canción: Love´s in our hearts on Christmas day. Escrita por Haase

Feliz Navidad a Todos!!! *__*

Manami-chan

__


	3. Kokorobo no Carol

Esta historia se sitúa unos meses después del final de la segunda película. Por tanto todos tienen doce años. Shaoran y Eriol volvieron de sus respectivos países para vivir en Tomoeda. Los motivos ya los veréis en la historia...

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP, y yo solo los uso sin ningún animo de lucro. Pero la trama de la historía sí es mía!!!!!

Aclaraciones:

:::::::: cambios de escena

-......- diálogos.

"...." pensamientos.

**__**

En negrita y cursiva Letra de la canción

__

*En cursiva Traducción de palabras japonesas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

KAWAII CHRISTMAS

Capitulo 3: Kokorobi no Carol

Debían de ser aproximadamente las ocho de la tarde. El viento se había hecho más fuerte, por lo que el frío intenso se calaba hasta los huesos.

"Demonios!!!...todavía no me acostumbro al frío de Japón..."- pensaba el chico de ojos marrones mientras se abrochaba mejor su abrigo. Dirigió un momento su mirada hacia atrás.

En lo alto de la colina podía ver, como la noche había caído ya sobre la bella ciudad de Tomoeda. La oscuridad de las calles, se fundía en el horizonte con el azul oscuro de la noche. El humo salía de las chimeneas de las casas, describiendo halos grisáceos sobre la nieve de los tejados. . Mientras que a través de las ventanas, se podía ver las luces de colores y los adornos navideños.

El ir y venir de la gente, se había sustituido por la paz y el silencio, típico de la Nochebuena.

Dibujó una media sonrisa. No sabía cómo ni cuando, pero se había ido enamorando de aquella pequeña ciudad.

Fue entonces cuando se acordó de su **otra** pequeña debilidad.

"Será mejor que me dé prisa...no quiero que se preocupe".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-OOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!...BIENVENIDO LI-KUN!!!.- dijo Nakuru al tiempo que abría la puerta y no dejaba ocasión al pobre Shaoran de zafarse de su abrazo.

En eso, Spinel-sun entró volando al recibidor.

-Vamos Nakuru-san, deja entrar al chico!!. -dijo tranquilamente.

-Oh, lo siento!!!.- dijo ella mientras lo soltaba y cerraba la puerta.

-Oyasumi*....- dijo tímidamente haciendo una reverencia.

*_Buenas Noches._

-Oyasumi, Li-kun.- respondió cortésmente el guardián.

-Venga, pasa!!!.-decía apresuradamente Nakuru, mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

-Has venido temprano... - dijo la guardiana mientras lo acompañaba al salón principal.

-...entonces...no han llegado aún?.- dijo tímidamente.

-No te preocupes...estarán al caer.-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras hablaban, Nakuru no advirtió que el pequeño guardián había salido volando como un cohete hacia la cocina.

-Siéntate, Eriol-kun bajará enseguida!!.-

Shaoran se sentó en el sofá, frente a la chimenea encendida.

-Te importa esperarle sólo?...Es que tengo el asado en el horno.-

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y la chica volvió a la cocina.

Al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó un tremendo estruendo.

-SPIII!!!...QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?!-

-YO!!!...IBA A AYUDARTE!!!.-

-**SÍ, CLARO**!!!.-

-QUÉ INSINUAS!!!!! **YO NO SOY COMO KEROBEROS**!!!!.-

Shaoran sonrió al escuchar la pequeña pelea.

-Veo que ya has llegado!!. -se escuchó una voz en lo alto de la escalera.

Shaoran se puso de pie al ver a Eriol bajar las escaleras.

Eriol le sonrió amablemente. 

-Feliz Navidad Li-kun!!.-

-Fe...feliz Navidad Hiragizawa-kun.-

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un instante. No sabían cómo, pero parecía que el pasar más tiempo juntos, les había hecho llevarse mejor.

-Has traido tus cosas?.-le dijo Eriol

Shaoran asintió.

-Entonces sígueme!!!...Te enseñaré tu habitación.-

Eriol acompañó a Shaoran hasta el piso de arriba.

-Esta será tu habitación. .-dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Shaoran se quedó sorprendido de lo grande que era, casi tan grande como su la suya en Hong Kong.

-La mía es la de al lado...y las de las chicas, las de enfrente...-

Shaoran lo miró interrogante.

-Chicas?...-

-Oh!...no te lo había dicho?...-una mirada enigmática se formó en sus ojos.

-Nakuru-san las invitó a dormir... al parecer Kinomoto-san trabajaba esta noche... así que... -

Shaoran se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, intentando asimilar la información.

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Deben de ser ellas... iré a abrir.- y dicho esto abandonó la habitación dejando al chico solo.

Shaoran se acercó despacio a la cama, sumido en sus pensamientos. Dejó sus cosas sobre ella y salió.

Entonces se paró un segundo en el pasillo y miró a la puerta de la habitación de enfrente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Van a ser unas buenas Navidades después de todo..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**__**

O-tomodachi koe wo kaketara

Mi amigo, tengo que felicitarte mientas cantamos

****

O-heya wo kazari tsugete

En una habitación llena de adornos

-Oh!! Vamos Sakura-chan por favor!!!.- se escuchaba la voz de Tomoyo en la entrada de la casa.

Shaoran estaba bajando las escaleras cuando oyó su súplica.

-Es...es...que...verás...tengo mucho frío ...-y esa era la tímida voz de Sakura.

Shaoran entró al vestíbulo y se encontró con que todos estaban allí, mirando a Sakura insistentemente. Ella estaba todavía con su abrigo marrón abrochado hasta arriba, levemente sonrojada.

La verdad es que se preguntaba por qué todos la miraban de esa manera.

-Por qué no quieres Sakura-chan?.- decía sonriente Yukito. -Si estás adorable!!!.-

"Qué vergüenza...".-pensó Sakura.

-Que...pasa?... -preguntó por fín Shaoran.

Fue entonces cuando todos repararon en su presencia.

-Oh!! Li-kun estás aquí!!!.-dijo Tomoyo pícarramente, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura más de lo que estaba.

-Verás, Sakura-chan no quiere quitarse su abrigo. -explicó amablemente Eriol al chico.

-Y... por qué no?...-le preguntó inocentemente el chico de ojos marrones.

Sakura se sintió entonces acorralada por tantas miradas, a las que se había unido la de Shaoran. Resopló resignada.

Tomoyo, al ver que su amiga se desabrochaba el primer botón del abrigo, sacó su cámara de vídeo y comenzó a grabar entusiasmada.

Cuando Sakura se quitó por fin el abrigo, bajó la cabeza muy sonrojada.

Y es que llevaba puesto la última creación de Tomoyo. 

Era un vestido rojo de terciopelo, largo hasta la rodilla, con un poco de vuelo. Tenía botones blancos en forma de pompones de lana. Las mangas eran largas hasta los puños, y estaban ribeteados de lana blanca suave, al igual que el bajo de la falda y los filos de los bolsillos. Sobre los hombros, llevaba una especie de capita roja con los filos ribeteados de blanco. También llevaba puestas unas medias de color blanco, que llegaban por encima de la rodilla. Era un diseño sencillo, pero a la vez muy bonito, que recordaba de alguna manera al uniforme de Papá Noel

Todos los presentes sonrieron al verla. En especial uno de ellos que se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.

-Estás monísima!!!. -decía Tomoyo mientras la miraba sonrojada a través de su cámara.

Los demás se unieron a ella, diciendo lo guapa que estaba, cosa que hizo que Sakura adquiriera la tonalidad de su vestido.

-AHHH!!...Casi se me olvida el último detalle!!!. -dijo la chica de ojos azules sacando algo de su mochila.

-TOMOYOOOOO!!!.- se quejó Sakura al ver cómo su amiga le colocaba un gorrito de Papá Noel.

-Y he traido para todos!!!.-dijo la chica de pelo largo, mientras le daba uno a cada uno.

-Muchas gracias!!.-dijeron Yukito y Eriol, que se lo pusieron de inmediato.

-MIRAD AL GRAN KEROBEROS!!! AHORA SI QUE ESTOY GUAPO!!!.-decía Kero mirándose desde todos los ángulos frente al espejo.

-No es para tanto...-repuso Spinel que también se puso el pequeño gorrito. 

-OHHH!!! Me encanta Tomoyo-chan!!!. -decía Nakuru mientras se miraba en el espejo de la entrada.

-Bueno, que tal si vamos pasando dentro!!. -dijo Eriol entrando en el salón.

-Es cierto, aún tengo que preparar la salsa!!. -dijo Nakuru siguiendole.

-Si quieres te ayudo!!.- dijo Yukito.

-Yo también quiero ayudar!!.- dijo Tomoyo siguiendo a los demás.

En unos segundos, todos se marcharon del vestíbulo dejando a Sakura y Shaoran solos. Ambos permanecían allí sonrojados, hasta que uno de ellos se dignó a hablar.

-Es..esto..umm...estás muy..guapa...-dijo Shaoran sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Sakura sólo sonrió. Nunca antes le había dicho algo así.

-..tú..tú también... aunque... -

Se acercó lentamente a él, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera. Entonces, ella cogió el gorrito rojo de las manos de él, y se lo puso con delicadeza en la cabeza. Shaoran ni siquiera se opuso, ya que no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

-...así estás mejor.- dijo sonriéndole.

Shaoran le dedicó con una tímida sonrisa.

**__**

Tokubetsu na kyou to iu hi wo

Esta fiesta especial está rebosante de encanto

****

Saa Merry Christmas iwai mashou

Feliz Navidad! Y ven a celebrarla con nosotros!

-Quieres...que te enseñe el árbol?. -dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

-GUAY!!!.- dijo Sakura dando un brinco.

Shaoran la cogió tímidamente de la mano y la condujo al salón principal.

Una vez dentro, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Kero estaba distraído, curioseando el otro lado de la habitación junto con Spinel, por lo que no se soltó de la mano de Sakura.

-GUAU!!...Qué bonito?!!!.-

-Te gusta?.-

-Mucho!!!!, Os ha quedado muy bien!!!!.-

Sakura se separó de él y echó un vistazo por la habitación entusiasmada.

Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado. 

El árbol majestuoso, se alzaba en todo el hueco de la escalera, adornado con bolas brillantes de todos los colores y con una gran estrella dorada en la punta. A sus pies había multitud de regalos cuidadosamente envueltos con grandes lazadas de colores.

La barandilla de la escalinata, también estaba decorada con tiras de color verde y lazos rojos, al igual que las columnas y ventanas. En los marcos de cada puerta de la casa, había un gran ramo verde y rojo de algo que Sakura no sabía muy bien qué era (muérdago).

El suelo estaba cubierto con una gran alfombra roja, y en la chimenea había muchas velas y calcetines de color rojo y blanco, colgados de ella. En cada rincón de la habitación había una mesita con bandejas doradas llenas de dulces y bombones.

Además de todo, el equipo de música estaba encendido, dejando escuchar de forma muy suave una melodía típica navideña, haciendo que el ambiente fuera perfecto.

**__**

Hora mune ni Ding Dong

Hey mira! Mi corazón hace Ding Dong

****

Hibiku yo shiawase no kane ga

Haciendo sonar felicidad como una campanilla

Shaoran observaba cómo Sakura recorría toda la habitación. 

Aunque él sólo había ayudado un poco en la decoración, se sentía muy feliz de poder ver la cara de Sakura en ese momento.

Sakura se asomó a la habitación contigua y se paró en la puerta mirándolo todo. Shaoran la siguió y se paró junto a ella.

-Y esto?.- preguntó fascinada.

-No sé... supongo que aquí será donde vamos a cenar... -

Ambos observaron la habitación. En ella había una gran mesa para seis comensales. Estaba decorada con un mantel y servilletas de color rojo y filos dorados, recogido en las esquinas con flores doradas. Los platos, cubiertos y copas estaban cuidadosamente dispuestos, mientras que en el centro había un gran ramo de flores y velas.

Shaoran entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Miró hacia arriba y después a Sakura, y sus mejillas se colorearon. 

Ambos estaban parados bajo el muérdago. El corazón empezó a latirle muy fuerte y en ese momento...

-A que es muy bonito?.-le miró ella sonriente.

**__**

Anata ni mo kikoeru deshou

Puedes oírlo, a que sí?!

****

Yorokobi no Carol

Es mi alegre villancico.

Ni siquiera escuchó lo que le dijo. Él lo único que podía ver eran sus preciosos ojos verdes y su preciosa sonrisa que lo volvía loco. Sin saber cómo, se dejó llevar y empezó a inclinarse sobre ella un poquito. 

Sakura lo miraba sonriente sin darse cuenta de nada. Estaba a punto de acercarse mucho más a ella cuando...

-SAKURITAAA!!! HAS PROBADO ESTOS DULCES?!!!!!.-

La magia del momento se perdió. Shaoran tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no perder el equilibrio y caerse, cuando de repente Sakura se fue de su lado.

-KERO-CHAN!!! QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA COMER ESO?!!! ERES UN MALEDUCADO!!!!.-

Shaoran sólo se quedó mirando al suelo. Se tocó las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo de rubor.

"Pero...que es lo que iba a hacer?".- se preguntó. -"Iba a..."

Se asomó tras la puerta y vio a una Sakura muy enojada, arrodillada en la alfombra regañando a Kero, mientras que el guardián se defendía con toda la boca llena de chocolate.

Su mirada se dulcificó y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo.

"Sakura..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de un rato, todos se dispusieron a cenar.

Tanto Yukito como Tomoyo coincidieron en alabar a Eriol por el gran trabajo que había hecho decorando toda la casa. 

Ni que decir tiene, que Shaoran se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando Eriol señaló que el chico le había ayudado en casi todo:

-Parece que Li-kun tenía un gran interés en que alguien viera la casa muy bonita... -

Había dicho el chico de ojo azules mirando sonriente a Sakura, y haciendo que la chica sonriera levemente sonrojada.

Nakuru se había encargado de preparar una cena deliciosa, haciendo resaltar las grandes dotes culinarias de las que tanto presumía delante de Touya. La guardiana se lamentó mucho durante el banquete, de que su queridísimo Touya no estuviera allí para degustar sus deliciosos platillos.

**__**

O-ryouri wa ichi yazuke demo

Podríamos cocinar sólo una cosa, pero

****

Mama kara moratta Reshipi

Mamá me dio un montón de recetas

Y es que el menú era digno de cualquier restaurante. Entre los platos, había cocina occidental, como un gran asado tradicional navideño, y también cocina japonesa como bolas de arroz, pulpo y gambas rebozadas, carne confitada con brotes de bambú...

Ante todo esto, Kero creía estar soñando. No paraba de comer y decir lo exquisito que estaba todo. Es más, incluso ya andaba pensando en celebrar la Navidad una vez al mes, con lo que así poder disfrutar de tan sabrosos manjares.

**__**

Kanpeki ni Masutaa shitara

Si lo intentamos, podremos probarlas!

****

Saa Happy Christmas junbi OK

Entonces, preparémoslas para Navidad, vale?

Al principio Spi tan solo se quedó en una esquinita sin comer nada, señalando lo glotón que era Keroberos.

-Tú loch que erech ech un abuchido...-decía Kero con la boca llena.

Sin embargo su cara seria se transformó en el momento en que el postre hizo acto de presencia. 

Se trataba de un hermoso pastel de tres pisos de nata y chocolate, decorado con figuritas de caramelo en forma de pequeños pinos nevados, y un gran Papá Noél en la cima. En el último piso, a los pies del muñeco se podía leer con letras rojas de caramelo: 

**__**

HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!.- gritaba Kero con estrellitas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-ES EL PASTEL MÁS GRANDE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!!!!!!.-

-Te gusta Keroberos?!. -dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.-...Lo hicimos muy grande porque sabíamos que vendríais tú y Yukito-san!!.-

-jejeje!!...No teníais porqué haberos molestado tanto!!...-decía Yukito sonriente con la mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Claro que sí!!!... A ver quién quiere el primer trozo?!. -dijo Nakuru sonriente.

-YO YO YO !!!.-decía Kero.-Y UNO MUYYY GRANDE!!!.-

-KERO-CHAN!!!.-le regañó Sakura.

-Tragón...-murmuró Shaoran.

-Te he oído mocoso!!!.-

-A quién llamas mocoso PELUCHE?.-

Eriol sonrió al ver como una nueva pelea se iniciaba entre esos dos.

"Creo que nunca se llevarán bien...".

Mientras tenía lugar la discusión, Tomoyo y Nakuru se habían encargado de cortar el pastel. Entonces Eriol cogió un plato con un trozo y se lo puso delante a Spinel.

-Pero... amo Eriol yo no...-

Eriol sonrió a su pequeño guardián, que tenía cara de estar aguantándose las ganas de comerse ese delicioso pastel.

-Vamos!!!...Es Navidad!!!.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-YA VERAS KEROBEROSSSSSSSSSSS!!! SERÉ EL GRAN CAMPEÓN DE LA CARRERA!!!!.-gritaba Spinel.

Y es que, después de cenar, el guardián de Eriol, algo tambaleante y con las mejillas rojas de rubor, había retado a Kero a una competición de coches de carrera.

Así que ambos muñequitos estaban con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, mientras hacían muecas extrañas con la cara, como si eso pudiera hacer que los coches fuesen más rápidos.

-JAJAJA!!! ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TÚ!!!.- decía burlón Kero, mientras buscaba con una de sus manos libres el plato de bombones que estaba a su lado.

De repente, la figura de Sakura apareció delante de la pantalla.

-Es que no sabéis que eso es malo para la vista?!!!!.-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!.-gritaron ambos guardianes al unísono.

A Sakura le apareció una gota.

-APARTATÉ DE LA PANTALLA!!!!!.-gritaron ambos tan fuerte que Sakura se tuvo que apartar de inmediato.

La chica se quedó mirando a su guardián con cara de enfado.

"Sólo piensa en comer y jugar."

-Vamos Sakura-chan, déjale!!!.- dijo sonriente Yukito captando la atención de la chica.

-Además Kero-chan y Spinel-sun se llevan muy bien!!!.- repuso sonriente Tomoyo grabando a la pareja de guardianes que seguían como pegados a la pantalla.

Sakura volvió a mirarles y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La verdad es que era gracioso ver como de alguna manera, esos dos eran como dos gotas de agua.

Ya más tranquila, se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, junto con los demás.

-Iré a por bombones a la cocina. -dijo Eriol levantándose.

-Te acompaño!!.-dijo Tomoyo siguiendole.

Shaoran echó un vistazo a Yukito, y vio que este estaba muy interesado en la carrera de Kero y Spi, por lo que se permitió el lujo de disfrutar de la belleza de Sakura sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sakura estaba distraída, recorriendo con sus ojos verdes cada rincón de la habitación, aún maravillada por los decorados. 

Para ser sincero, Tomoyo había hecho un gran trabajo con ese vestido. Estaba simplemente preciosa. Además, el calor de la chimenea hacía que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas que, a los ojos de Shaoran, tan sólo la hacían ver aún más bonita.

Shaoran se sonrojó por tener esos pensamientos, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba todo de ella: sus ojos, su pelo, su cara, su piel, sus manos...

"Sus manos!!"

Sakura salió de repente de su mundo cuando sintió la cálida mano de Shaoran sobre su mano derecha. Se sonrojó de sobremanera por un instante, pero el rubor desapareció al ver como el chico se la acercó a sus ojos y comenzó a observarla detenidamente.

-Qué te ha pasado en la mano?.- preguntó el chico con voz tranquila pero preocupada.

A Sakura le entró la risa floja, mientras una gota aparecía tras su cabeza.

"Hooeeeeeeeee...creo que me ha pillado..."

-No...no...es nada...tranquilo...-

Pero el chico siguió insistiendo con su mirada.

-Es...es que...me...me...ME CORTÉ...muchas veces... -dijo con muchas gotas en la cabeza.

Shaoran la miró con cara de no creérselo, pero Sakura consiguió soltarse de su mano y distraer su atención.

-Jejeje...No crees que Nakuru-san tarda mucho?.-

-Conociéndola, seguro que todavía está decidiendo qué ponerse!!.- dijo Eriol que volvía con Tomoyo y los bombones.

La chica de ojos azules se sentó al lado de su amiga con la mirada perdida y levemente sonrojada.

-Tomoyo-chan...qué te pasa?.- le susurró su amiga.

Tomoyo bajó de repente de las nubes.

-OH!!! No nada Sakura-chan!!!.- dijo la otra y empezó a reír nerviosamente. 

Sakura se le quedó mirando con esa carita tan graciosa que pone cuando no entiende nada.

-Qué te parece si ayudamos a Akizuki-san a arreglarse?.- dijo Tomoyo sonriente.

-Podemos Eriol-kun?!.-dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

-Claro, subid!!.- dijo el chico sonriente.- Su habitación es la tercera de la izquierda.-

Sakura y Tomoyo subieron rápidamente por las escaleras.

Shaoran se había limitado a observar, pero era evidente que algo le pasaba a Tomoyo, ya que hasta la inocente Sakura se había dado cuenta.

"Aquí pasa algo raro..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yukito comenzaba a impacientarse. Hacía más de tres cuartos de hora que Sakura y Tomoyo habían subido, y todavía Nakuru sin aparecer.

Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

"Por qué tardarán tanto las chicas en arreglarse?."

Observó por un momento a sus dos pequeños acompañantes.

Shaoran estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente las llamas del fuego, mientras que Eriol observaba el paisaje por la ventana. Parecían que estaban cansados de tanto esperar

Y es que la fiesta sin las chicas no era lo mismo. 

Los únicos que no se daban cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, eran los pequeños guardianes, que seguían sumidos en su mundo de carreras de coches y competiciones.

-Espera Akizuki-san, no bajes!!!. -se escuchó hablar a Sakura en el piso de arriba.

-Sí, espera que encienda mi cámara!!!.- decía Tomoyo.

Segundos más tarde, las niñas bajaron apresuradamente por la escalera entre risas.

-AHH!! POR FIN!!.- dijoYukito mientras se acercaba al pie de la escalera.

Tomoyo encendió su cámara.

-Cuando quieras!!!.-

Nakuru bajó las escaleras haciendo poses como si fuese una modelo. 

Llevaba un vestido largo y ceñido en color morado oscuro con destellos plateados,que resaltaba muy bien su estilizada figura. Era cogido al cuello, dejando la espalda al descubierto. También llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto, cogidos con finísimas tiras plateadas a los tobillos. El pelo lo llevaba suelto, largo y liso hasta la cintura; mientras que el maquillaje era muy suave, con un pequeño destello en plateado en los párpados y los labios de rosa brillante.

-AAAHHHH!!! ESTÁS CASI TAN PRECIOSA COMO SAKURA-CHAN!!!.-decía Tomoyo mientras miraba la imagen de la guardiana a través de su cámara.

-Oh!! Estas muy bien!!.- dijo Yukito.

-Sí, espectacular!!.- dijo Eriol, mientras que Shaoran sólo asentía.

-Es cierto!!! Estas preciosa Akizuki-san!!!.-

. 

-Muchas gracias !!!.-decía la guardiana. -Espero que tu hermano opine lo mismo!!!.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

-OHHH!!! TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! MI QUERIDO TOUYAAAAAAA!!!.-empezó a gritar la guardiana con estrellitas en los ojos.

A todos les salió una gota detrás de la cabeza.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos... -decía Yukito mientras empujaba a la chica hasta la puerta.

Los demás los acompañaron para despedirlos.

-Volveremos tarde, así que no nos esperéis levantados!!!.- decía Nakuru, mientras se ponía su abrigo blanco.

-Y nada de cambiarse de habitación!!!. Los chicos a un lado y las chicas a otro Jajaja.!!!- dijo divertida, haciendo que los cuatro niños se sonrojaran.

Los chicos vieron como Yukito y Nakuru se alejaban por el jardín nevado.

-Cómo se te ocurre decirles eso?!.- decía Yukito divertido.

-Vamos, era una broma!!!.-

Eriol cerró la puerta y juntos entraron en la casa.

-Así que tú también te quedas a dormir Li-kun?!.- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

-Un!.- dijo tímidamente.

-De verdad? GENIAL!!!.- dijo Sakura muy contenta haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Sakura sonrió a Shaoran dulcemente. Después de todo, sus Navidades no parecían estar siendo tan malas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todos se encontraban conversando sentados enfrente de la chimenea. 

Por fin habían conseguido arrancar a Kero y Spinel de delante del televisor. 

Lo que pasaba era, que mientras hablaban, no paraban de comer, por lo que no se sabía que era peor: que comieran o jugaran al videojuego.

Sakura observaba como su pequeño guardián parecía un pozo sin fondo.

-Como comas un dulce más vas a reventar.!!-

-Vamos Chakurita esch Navidach!!!.- decía con la boca llena.

Todos se echaron a reír. Parecía que el guardián le había cogido el gusto a la fiesta.

-Sakura, te gustaría ayudarme a hacer una cosa?.- dijo Eriol.

Sakura lo miró extrañada y Shaoran lo miró con cara rara.

Eriol se levantó y apagó las luces, dejando a todos sólo con la luz del fuego.

Después se acercó a Sakura y le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Ni que decir tiene que Shaoran estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

"Qué pretende ahora?!!."

Eriol condujo a una muy confusa Sakura enfrente del árbol. Sakura lo miró primero a él y después al árbol.

-Quiero que me ayudes a encender las luces.-

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta que no está iluminado.- repuso Tomoyo.

-Y cómo voy a ayudarte?. -dijo Sakura confusa.

-Con tu magia.- dijo sonriente.

-Qué?!...pero...si no me he traído las cartas...-

-No importa, te enseñaré un hechizo!!.- dijo sonriente.

-Pero yo no sé si... -

Todos se acercaron a la pareja.

-Vamos Sakurita ya verás como sí puedes!!. -dijo Kero para animarla.

-Pero...-Sakura no estaba muy segura.

-Con la ayuda de la **super **reencarnación del amo Clow seguro que lo consigues!!!. -dijo Spi haciendo que a Eriol le saliera una gran gota.

-Vale!...Pero te advierto que no sé si podré...-

-Tú sólo haz lo que yo hago, y repite mis palabras.-

Eriol adelantó sus manos hacia delante, enfrente del árbol, mientras lo miraba fijamente y concentrado. 

Sakura hizo lo mismo pero miraba dubitativa a Eriol.

-**Oh Dama de la luz...-**dijo Eriol. 

Sakura lo repitió nerviosa.- Oh, Dama...de la luz...-

-**Muestra tu verdadero poder ante los que solicitan tu presencia...-**

De las manos de Eriol comenzó a brotar un pequeño destello azulado. Sin embargo de las manos de Sakura no aparecía nada.

****

-Que la negra oscuridad desaparezca de este espacio...-

De repente, la voz de Shaoran resonó a su lado.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco por la intervención del chico. Un destello verdoso salía de sus manos.

Miró a Sakura de reojo y ella le sonrió. Después miró decida al árbol, e intentó concentrarse más en lo que hacía.

****

-Para llenarlo con tu brillante destello!!.- dijeron Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

-**Para llenarlo con tu brillante destello!!.- **dijo Sakura muy decidida y concentrada.

Un destello rosado fue creciendo de sus manos, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte.

Las tres luces que salían de las manos de los chicos, se unieron en una sola, formando un rayo de luz blanca.

****

-HIKARU*!!!.- gritaron los tres al unísono.

__

* Además de ser un nombre propio, Hikaru significa "brillar", como el sol. 

Una bola de luz se formó y todos los presentes se protegieron de su brillante luz con las manos. Toda la casa se iluminó como si hubiese amanecido. 

En lo alto de la colina se pudo ver cómo de la casa de Eriol salía una luz cegadora.

Cuando el destello cesó, Tomoyo abrió los ojos con cuidado para adaptarlos de nuevo a la oscuridad.

-WWOHH!! Qué bonito!!!.- gritó entusiasmada.

Y es que todo el árbol, desde el suelo hasta la copa, estaba iluminado con diminutas luces rosas, verdes y azules. Y el lo más alto, la estrella brillaba con una luz dorada preciosa.

-Lo he conseguido!! Lo he coseguido!!.- gritaba Sakura dando saltitos.

-Claro que sí Sakurita!!.- dijo Kero.- Ves cómo...-

El guardián se quedó helado al ver cómo Sakura se abrazó a Shaoran muy fuerte, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero después sonrieron ante tan bonita escena.

-Creo que voy a hacer un poco de té!!. -dijo Eriol.

-Te acompaño. -dijo Tomoyo llevándose de la cola a un Kero congelado, que aún no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

En unos segundos todos se marcharon, dejando a la parejita sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-QUÉEE?!.- dijo Kero muy fuerte.

-No grites Kero-chan!!!.- dijo susurrando Tomoyo. -Te van a oir!!!.-

-Pero es que no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo!!... Cómo va ha estar Sakurita enamorada de ese mocoso?!.-

-Pues creetelo!!. -dijo Eriol muy divertido mientras ponía el agua del té a hervir.

-Touya -san me contó que al mocoso le gustaba Sakura, por eso me pidió que lo vigilase... Pero a Sakurita no puede gustarle también!!!. -seguía negando el guardián.

-Vaya Kerobreros, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta!!!. -dijo Eriol riendo muy divertido por la reacción del pequeño guardián.

-Ultimamente he visto cómo Sakurita y Li-kun se llevaban muy bien....-dijo ahora más serio.

Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron.

-...debí imaginarlo cuando Sakura le estaba haciendo ese osito... Vaya!! Y yo que creía que era sólo un regalo de amigos... -murmuró para sí.

-Pero deberías alegrarte, hacen una pareja tan bonita!!!. -decía Tomoyo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

.- Sakura y el mocoso?!...Jamás aceptaré tal cosa!!!.-

-AHHH!!! EL AMORRRR!!!.- canturreaba Spi mientras daba piruetas sobre la mesa, con las mejillas rojas.

-Tú cállate!!! No sabes lo que dices, estás borracho!!!. -decía Kero sentado con los brazos cruzados y con cara de mal genio.

-YO, BORRACHO? HIP!! YO NO ESTOY... - derrepente cayó en la mesa profundamente dormido.

-Me parece que Spinel-sun ha comido muchos dulces esta noche.- dijo Eriol con una gota en la cabeza.

-El amor...-murmuraba Spi entre sueños.-...y los dulces...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que todos se habían marchado. Entonces fue cuando se permitió rodear a Sakura con sus brazos.

-Lo he conseguido Shaoran-kun, lo has visto?. -decía muy contenta Sakura recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Un!.- asintió el chico sonrojado, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente al sentir sus caricias. Se separó de él un poco y le miró a los ojos sonriente.

-Tú también conocías el hechizo?!.-

-Eh?!...Bueno...es un hechizo muy antiguo del amo Clow...- dijo sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Sakura le sonrió y se separó de él para mirar complacida el árbol. 

Shaoran la miraba dulcemente, aún sin creerse que ella se hubiese echado a sus brazos de aquella manera.

-Entonces esas lucecitas verdes son de tu magia.- dijo ella señalándolas.

El chico asintió muy sonrojado. Lentamente se acercó y se quedó detrás de ella mirando al árbol.

-Estaba muy nerviosa... pero tenerte a mi lado me ha dado confianza.-

Aquellas palabras lo llenaron de felicidad, y dejándose llevar por el momento, rodeó a Sakura por le espalda, a la altura de sus hombros.

-Eres maravillosa.- susurró de forma casi inaudible en su oído.

Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada. El rubor cubrió de inmediato sus mejillas. Nunca antes Shaoran se había comportado de esa manera. Esa noche, cada palabra que le dirigía era para decirle algo bonito. Sinceramente, se sentía como si caminara entre las nubes.

Entonces pasó algo que hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera aún más.

Shaoran se había acercado a ella mucho más, dejando que su cara caliente de rubor rozara con suavidad la de ella. Y entonces, Sakura había notado como sus labios suaves se posaban en su mejilla.

-Shaoran-kun...- susurró Sakura muy sonrojada, cuando el chico apartó sus labios de ella.

En ese momento, Shaoran salió de su hermoso sueño. Y se apartó rápidamente de ella, con la cara roja.

-Esto...yo...umm..-

Aunque sólo había sido un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Sakura sentía toda su cara arder y su corazón latir con mucha rapidez, por lo que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al chico a la cara.

-Pobrecito Spinel!!. -dijo Tomoyo, que entraba con el pequeño guardián dormido entre sus brazos.

Al escuchar la voz de Tomoyo, ambos chicos dieron un brinco y se separaron lo más lejos que pudieron el uno del otro.

Tomoyo se los quedó mirando extrañada. Sakura estaba roja como un tomate, mientras que Shaoran, también muy sonrojado, estaba dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados.

"Qué habrá pasado?."

-To...Tomoyo-chan...qué...qué le ha pasado a Spinel-sun?.- dijo muy nerviosa Sakura intentando romper el silencio.

-Oh!! Se ha quedado dormido!!.- dijo sonriente mirando al pequeño guardián. -Iré a costarlo.- y dicho esto subió las escaleras.

De nuevo se encontraron Sakura y Shaoran solos, sin atreverse a mirarse y sin saber qué decir.

-Veras...yo...-intentó hablar el chico, en el momento en que Eriol entró con el té, por lo que no consiguió decir lo que quería.

Eriol se sentó en la alfombra junto con Kero y se dispuso a servir el té.

-Déjame que te ayude!!. -dijo Sakura encontrando una forma perfecta de escapar de la incómoda situación.

Despues de un rato todos estaban sentados en circulo, tomando el té con pastas. Pero la situación era muy extraña.

Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo había notado que algo no marchaba bien entre Sakura y Shaoran. A Pesar de estar sentados juntos, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro, y cuando lo hacían sin darse cuenta, se ruborizaban y miraban hacia otro lado.

Por su parte Kero no contribuía a mejorar la situación, puesto que no le quitaba ojo de encima al pobre Shaoran, mirándolo como si hubiese cometido un crimen.

Tomoyo buscó la mirada de Eriol. Si no hacían algo, aquello más que una fiesta parecería un velatorio.

-Qué os parece si cantamos?. -dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al piano.

-Cantar?.- dijo Sakura levantándose y siguiendole junto con Tomoyo y Kero.

-Claro!!.- repuso sonriente. -Qué clase de Navidad es esta sin canciones?. -dijo mientras se sentaba al piano.

-Guay!!.- dijo Sakura entusiasmada. -Pero qué cantaremos?.-

-Pues canciones navideñas!!!.-

Y la música comenzó a sonar del piano, gracias a las prodigiosas manos de Eriol.

Al reconocer la melodía, Tomoyo comenzó a cantar.

**__**

*Hora soto wa Ding Dong

Hey mira! Afuera se escucha Ding Dong

****

Konayuki gin iro ni hikaru

Nieve brillante con destellos plateados

Poco a poco la alegría de la canción se fue apoderando de la habitación y Sakura se animó a cantar junto con Tomoyo.

**__**

Watashi kara anata ni okuru

Te doy este regalo

****

Yorokobi no Carol

Es mi alegre villancico

-Muy bien Sakurita!!!.- animaba Kero a Sakura mientras daba palmaditas con sus pequeñas manitas.

La chica sonrió divertida y siguió cantando. 

**__**

O-tomodachi mina atsumatte

Amigos! Vamos todos juntos!

****

Yamazumi no Purezento

Y nos daremos regalos!

Entonces dirigió su mirada a la chimenea, y vio como Shaoran estaba solo sentado en el suelo.

Se separó un momento del grupo y se dirigió hacia él.

-Qué haces ahí sólo?!...Vamos ven con nosotros!!!. -dijo sonriente y tendiéndole la mano.

El chico la miró sorprendido, pero al ver su mirada dulce, le sonrió levemente la cogió la mano.

**__**

Kyandoru ni hi wo tomoshitara

Reunidos junto al fuego

****

Saa Holy Christmas utai mashou

Cantaremos canciones de la Sagrada Navidad

Sakura lo condujo junto al piano, donde estaban los demás, y se unió de nuevo a la canción que Tomoyo, Eriol y Kero cantaban a coro.

Shaoran no cantaba. Se limitaba a animar dando palmadas y a sonreír mientras miraba cómo Sakura cantaba alegremente.

**__**

Rainen no minna ni totte

Esto es para todos!!

****

Suteki de arimasu you n

Vamos y pasemos un buen rato!!

Así era ella. Tan dulce, tan imprevisible y ala vez tan encantadora. En unos segundos, había transformado el silencio en alegría. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba a Shaoran de ella: su alegría.

Todos continuaron cantando una canción tras otra, hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Entre risas y bromas, el tiempo se pasaba volando. 

Pero a pesar del buen rato que estaban pasando, el sueño llegó a visitar al pobre Kero, quién no pudo evitar quedarse dormido sobre el piano.

Y visto la hora que era, todos decidieron irse a dormir, ya que al día siguiente era Navidad y todos recibirían sus regalos bien temprano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

La canción: **Kokorobi no Carol.** Del Album:_ Card Captor Sakura The Christmas Concert_. 

Para una canción navideña de Card Captor Sakura que conozco tenía que ponerla no?

****

Notas de la autora: Buenooooo!! Capitulo tres listo!!! Lo mío que me ha costado y creo que ha quedado algo largo, pero es que no podía cortar la historia por cualquier sitio... Por primera vez voy ha hacer comentarios.

Primero de todo, gracias por los Reviews!!! Me habéis animado mucho de verdad!!!. 

Lo segundo, puede que halláis visto que la historia ha sido reeditada, por lo que muchos de vuestro reviews se han perdido...Lo siento muchísimo!!! Pero es que tuve un problemilla al subir el capitulo dos. Muchas gracias Engel y Kassy, me habéis servido de mucha ayuda!!!.

Bueno y sin más rodeos comentemos el capitulo: Os lo estaís pasando bien?. Mi intención era llenar el fanfiction de espíritu navideño y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo!!! 

Bueno que tal ? Parece que nuestros amigos se lo están pasando bien. La cena ha sido deliciosa, Y sino que se lo pregunten a Kero!!!

. Y que tal las escenas S+S? Este fic esta plagada de ellas. Es que una es una romantica hasta la médula Jajaja!!. Y cómo se ha tomado Kero los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Shaoran...Al final va a resultar tan inocente como su ama... También he querido incluir algo de magia para aquellos amantes de la acción. 

Bueno, todavía nos queda el último capitulo en el que desvelaremos alguna que otra sorpresilla, aunque ya he dejado alguna pista por ahí suelta...a Ver si adivináis lo que es!!!

Nos vemos en el próximo y último capitulo !!!

Reviews porfaaaaaaaa!!!

Feliz Navidad *_*

Manami-chan


	4. All I want for Christmas

Esta historia se sitúa unos meses después del final de la segunda película. Por tanto todos tienen doce años. Shaoran y Eriol volvieron de sus respectivos países para vivir en Tomoeda. Los motivos ya los veréis en la historia...

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a CLAMP, y yo solo los uso sin ningún animo de lucro. Pero la trama de la historía sí es mía!!!!!

Aclaraciones:

:::::::: cambios de escena

-......- diálogos.

"...." pensamientos.

**__**

En negrita y cursiva Letra de la canción

__

*En cursiva Traducción de palabras japonesas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

KAWAII CHRISTMAS

****

Capitulo 4: All I want for Christmas.

El cielo, azul oscuro brillante, se veía de vez en cuando ensombrecido por algunas nubes grises. Las estrellas apenas podían verse en la noche, al igual que la luna llena, que de vez en cuando, dejaba escapar algún que otro rayo de luz plateada hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Sakura miraba ese cielo extraño tendida desde su cama. Sus ojos verdes miraban hacia la luna, pero buscaban algo más allá de ese firmamento. Se sentía extraña al igual que la noche.

Realmente se lo había pasado bien en la fiesta de Eriol. Habían hablado, reído, cantado y comido hasta casi reventar. Apenas había echado en falta la presencia de su padre y su hermano, rodeada de sus amigos. 

Pero...

Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y el calor subía a su cara. El corazón empezó a latirle fuerte en el pecho, tanto, que casi podía oírlo en el silencio de la noche. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas blancas, intentando esconder su cara entre ellas, como queriéndose esconder de sí misma.

"Otra vez no...."-se quejó para sí, mientras respiraba profundamente para intentar calmarse.

Y es que le molestaba mucho no poder controlar sus sentimientos. Llevaba más de una hora intentando conciliar el sueño y nada.

Su corazón acelerado no le dejaba dormir, cada vez que recordaba el comportamiento de Shaoran hacia ella esa noche.

Nunca se había mostrado tan dulce con ella cómo en ese día. Sus palabras diciendo lo guapa que estaba, su amabilidad cada vez que se dirigía a ella, sus abrazos, sus caricias en el pelo...

Entonces, recordó aquel pequeño beso que le había dado en la mejilla. 

La tonalidad de la cara de Sakura adquirió un rojo intenso, hasta tal punto que se sentó en la cama de repente y ....

-Basta!!! Basta!!!.-dijo agitando efusivamente la cabeza y los brazos.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se llevó las manos a la boca. Miró de reojo hacia un lado y pudo ver como Kero seguía durmiendo a su lado, sin apenas inmutarse por su pequeño grito.

Se relajó un poco y sonrió.

"Que tonta soy... nada despertaría a Kero-chan después de lo que ha comido..."-pensó divertida, mientras arropaba con delicadeza a su pequeño guardián.

"De todas formas, creo que me vendría bien tomar el aire..."

Con cuidado, se destapó y salió de su cama.

Intentó no hacer el más mínimo ruido, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo. Su mirada se dirigió unos segundos a la puerta de la habitación de enfrente.

Y tras dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, encaminó sus pasos hacia la escalinata que comunicaba con el salón principal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cucharilla, daba vueltas y vueltas en la taza. Al parecer, su dueño estaba más ocupado pensando en sus cosas, que en tomarse aquella taza de leche.

Los ojos marrones de Shaoran estaban fijos en la nada, clavados en la oscuridad de la noche. Miles de preguntas se pasaban por su mente, pero a ninguna encontraba respuesta.

"Por qué reaccionaría así?....Ni siquiera quería mirarme tras... el beso..."-Pensó sonrojándose un poco.

"...Y sin embargo, vino a buscarme para que cantara con ella y los demás..."

"...Es que acaso no tuvo importancia para ella?..."

Su gesto había cambiado de la serenidad a la preocupación. Cientos de fantasmas pasaron por su cabeza y la angustia visitó su ser. 

El chico dejó la taza aún sin tocar sobre la pequeña mesita, y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos. Quería que todas aquellas preocupaciones se esfumaran y lo dejaran tranquilo. Porque si alguna de ellas resultaba ser cierta... seguramente no podría soportar la tristeza que eso le supondría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sakura bajó las escaleras lentamente, haciendo crujir levemente las maderas del suelo con su descalzo caminar. Admiraba con satisfacción cada centímetro de aquel árbol. Las pequeñas lucecitas de las que sentía tan orgullosa, aún iluminaban la oscuridad de la habitación.

De repente escuchó un pequeño ruido detrás del sofá. Un escalofrío subió por su espalda.

"Qué habrá sido eso?..."-pensó mientras avanzaba hacia el sofá.

"...Y si es un ladrón?...O...un...fan...fantasma?"

Temerosa se acercó al sofá, puesto que éste estaba colocado enfrente del gran ventanal.

Casi temblando se asomó por encima de su respaldo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al comprobar de quién se trataba.

-Shaoran-kun?...-dijo en un susurro, algo aliviada.

El chico levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Sakura.

-Sa...Sakura!!!.-dijo dando un respingo hacia atrás y haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera también por su grito.

-Lo... siento... te he asustado?...-dijo ella recuperando la compostura.

-No....que ...Qué haces aquí?...-dijo nervioso.

-Bueno... no podía dormir... -dijo ella levemente sonrojada.- y tú?...-

-Ah...-dijo él apartando su mirada de ella.-...yo... tampoco...-

Sakura no preguntó el por qué de su insomnio. No quería que esa misma pregunta recayera en ella. 

"Qué le contestaría?... No puedo dormir porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... "

Le daría mucha vergüenza admitir eso.

Rodeó el sofá y se sentó a su lado levemente sonrojada por lo que había pensado.

Por unos segundos, un incómodo silencio reinó entre los dos.

Entonces Sakura cogió la taza caliente que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Y esto?.-dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Es...leche caliente con miel....ayuda a conciliar el sueño....- 

-Quieres probarla?.- dijo él amablemente.

-Puedo?...-preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Claro que sí...-

Shaoran observó con delicadeza cada uno de los movimientos de Sakura. Cómo sostenía con ambas manos la taza y la acercaba a sus labios rosados.

Un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas.

-Ummm!!...Está deliciosa!!!...-dijo sonriendole con dulzura, mientras volvía a dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

Él también le sonrió y por un momento se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

Ahora que estban algo más relajados, ambos sintieron que había algo de lo que tenían que hablar, por lo que se dirigieron el uno al otro casi al unísono.

-Sakura?

-Shaoran-kun?.- dijeron a la vez.

-Tú primero.- dijo ella.

-No, tú primero.-dijo él cediéndole la palabra.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada y bajó la cabeza tímidamente.

-Verás...lo qué pasó frente al árbol...-dijo casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo él cortándola.

-Ein?.-dijo sorprendida.

-... Yo... lo hice sin pensar... - dijo él nerviosamente, evitando mirarla.

-Pero...si no eso...- dijo ella, intentando hacer que él la entendiera. 

-...puede que me halla precipitado y eso te halla asustado... - dijo él casi de un tirón.

Sakura intentaba explicarse, pero Shaoran estaba nervioso y no la dejaba hablar.

-...Créeme ...no quería molestarte...yo...-

-Pero si no me molestó!!!.- lo cortó por fin ella.

-... no?.- dijo levantando la cabeza y dejando ver el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas.

Sakura le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, levemente sonrojada.

-Yo...quería decirte...que... me... gustó mucho...-dijo ella casi en un susurro.

Una gran sonrisa se fue dibujando poco a poco en la cara de Shaoran.

-De...verdad?...-preguntó él sonriente.

-...me pillaste un poco de sorpresa... nunca habías hecho algo parecido...- continuaba ella con su explicación.-...pero... me sentí muy feliz cuando lo hiciste...-

Shaoran la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Una gran alegría invadió su cuerpo. Sus fantasmas se habían esfumado.

Sakura sonreía con la cabeza baja, intentando ocultar su rubor. Entonces sintió como Shaoran la cogía de los hombros y la recostaba gentilmente en su pecho, abrazándola tiernamente.

**__**

All I want for Christmas is you

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.

Ella cerró los ojos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Acarició delicadamente su pelo, y ella sintió que se derretía en sus manos. 

Después de unos segundos de disfrutar de sus caricias, Sakura se separó de él un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Alzó sus manos y tocó sus mejillas calientes.

-...Sabes que es la tercera vez que me abrazas hoy?.- susurró ella sonriente si dejar de mirarle.

-...Es Navidad...-dijo él sonriendo con los ojos brillantes.

Ella lo miró con ternura. Se alzó un poco hasta quedarse muy cerca de su cara. Le sonrió, y entonces se acercó a su oído y susurró...

-Pues entonces... me gustaría que todos los días fuesen Navidad...-

Shaoran sonrió y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando sintió los labios de Sakura sobre su mejilla caliente.

El rubor subió más intenso a las mejillas del chico.

Ella se giró para mirarle levemente sonrojada, y después de sonreírle, recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Sakura...-susurró él sonriente antes de recostar la cabeza en el hombro de ella y cerrar los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En lo alto de la escalera, sentada detrás de la barandilla para no ser vista, una chica de pelo largo ondulado sonrió satisfecha.

A través del objetivo de su cámara de vídeo, Tomoyo podía ver a una pareja de niños abrazados sentados en el sofá. Por suerte tan tierno momento pudo ser captado para siempre por su cámara.

Mientras miraba fijamente por el objetivo, sintió cómo una mano pasaba suavemente por su hombro. El dueño de esa mano se sentó a su lado.

Tomoyo apagó su cámara y miró sonriente al que estaba a su lado.

-Así que era eso lo que pasaba... - dijo Eriol, mirando a la pareja de abajo.

-No te parece que son adorables... -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Ambos admiraron por un instante tan tierna escena.

Sakura y Shaoran seguía allí abrazados, aunque sus caras estaban más sonrojadas que nunca.

Eriol entonces miró a Tomoyo con dulzura. Lentamente alzó su mano y le apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo negro y brillante de la cara.

Aquello hizo que la chica de ojos azules lo mirara tímidamente.

-Estás contenta?.- le dijo él amablemente, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Claro que sí... mi amiga es muy feliz... y yo... también... -

Eriol sonrió.

-Además, gracias a mí has podido grabar este momento tan bonito... -dijo él en tono burlón.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño graciosamente, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-Creí que me habías despertado para estar un rato conmigo... -le reprochó ella.

Eriol se echó a reír tímidamente para que los otros no le escucharan. 

Se levantó y la miró dulcemente.

-Ya te has cansado de mi compañía y te vas a dormir... -continuó ella refunfuñando.

-Será mejor que los dejemos solos, o si no nos descubrirán... - susurró él.

Eriol la cogió de la mano y la levantó del suelo con cuidado.

Tomoyo dirigió una última mirada a los dos chicos, que ni siquiera habían reparado en su presencia.

Era cierto, aquel momento les pertenecía sólo a ellos dos.

Intentando no hacer ruido, ambos chicos desaparecieron por el pasillo.

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a la puerta de su habitación, le dio la espalda al chico bruscamente.

-Hasta mañana.- dijo la chica secamente.

Eriol torció el gesto.

-Estás enfadada de verdad?.- dijo, esta vez con voz seria.

Tomoyo se dio la vuelta con el rostro impasible.

Observó detenidamente el rostro del chico, mezcla de seriedad y preocupación.

La chica entonces empezó a reír tímidamente. 

Eriol resopló aliviado y se acercó a ella sonriéndole.

Apoyó un brazo en la pared, acorralando a la chica contra ésta y dejando escasos centímetros de separación entre sus rostros.

-Vas a volverme loco...- le susurró mirándola con ojos brillantes.

Tomoyo le sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos. Lentamente fueron acercándose el uno al otro hasta que la distancia entre ellos fue inexistente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-A... donde vas?-dijo Shaoran tímidamente al ver cómo Sakura dejaba de abrazarlo.

Sakura lo miró divertida, aún con el rostro levemente sonrojado.

-Como ninguno de los dos puede dormir...-dijo juguetonamente.

-...qué te parece si nos damos nuestros regalos de Navidad?!!.-dijo dando un brinco y poniéndose de pie.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco de la energía con que lo había dicho. La miró por un instante y asintió dibujando una media sonrisa.

-Yo primero!!!...-dijo ella riendo mientras corría hacia el pie del árbol.

Shaoran la observó cómo rebuscaba entre todos los regalos.

Su cara estaba sonrojada, pero eso ya no le importaba, ya que estaba disfrutando de su presencia.

Cuando Sakura encontró lo que buscaba, se dirigió hacia él sonriente y se sentó a su lado.

-Feliz Navidad Shaoran-kun!!!.- dijo levemente sonrojada mientras le ofrecía el regalo.

-Gra...gracias...-dijo él tímidamente mientras cogía el regalo de sus manos.

Sin embargo se quedó mirándola largo rato con ojos brillantes.

-Abrelo vamos!!!...-dijo ella entusiasmada, sacándolo de repente de su mundo.

-Oh...claro...-

Shaoran desenvolvió con cuidado la caja. Entonces la abrió y sacó su contenido mirándolo con dulzura.

Se trataba de un osito rosa echo a mano, con unas pequeñas alas en la espalda.

-Es precioso...-dijo él admirando cada detalle.-...lo has hecho tú, verdad?-

Sakura asintió sonrojada.

-...supongo que tiene muchos fallos y por eso te has dado cuenta...-

Shaoran le cogió la mano derecha con delicadeza y acarició cada uno de sus dedos, haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

-...la verdad es que me ha dado cuenta por esto...-dijo acariciando los pinchazos de sus dedos.

Sakura rió tímidamente.

- Así que no te lo has creído...- dijo refiriéndose a lo que antes le había dicho a cerca de las heridas.

-No... mientes muy mal, lo sabías?...- dijo él dulcemente.

Ambos se miraron sonriéndose. 

**__**

You´re the gift that´s made my dreams all come true

Tú eres el regalo que hace que mis sueños se hagan realidad.

Entonces Shaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

-Gracias...-susurró él tímidamente y muy sonrojado.

-De nada...-dijo ella igual de tímida y sonrojada.

Por un momento mantuvieron silencio. Pero, por alguna razón, ambos seguían con sus dedos entrelazados.

**__**

All I need for Christmas is here

Todo lo que necesito para Navidad está aquí.

-A... ahora me toca a mi...-dijo él soltándose con pesar de su mano y levantándose para buscar su regalo.

En unos segundos volvió con una cajita alargada y plana que tenía un gran lazo rojo. 

Muy sonrojado se la puso a Sakura en las manos.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran-kun!!!.- dijo Sakura entusiasmada. -Puedo abrirlo?!.-

El chico asintió tímidamente.

Cuando Sakura abrió la caja, sus ojos verdes se abrieron asombrados.

-Qué bonito!!!!.-dijo mientras cogía con delicadeza el pequeño colgante en forma de corazón.

-Te... gusta?...-

-Un!!!...Es precioso!!!.-dijo acariciando con sus dedos la pequeña estrella verde de su centro.

Shaoran admiraba satisfecho la cara de felicidad de Sakura. 

Era justo como se la había imaginado.

-Me ayudas a ponérmelo?.- dijo dándole el colgante y volviéndose de espaldas.

-Un... - asintió sonrojado.

Con delicadeza apartó el pelo de su nuca y le abrochó el colgante.

Sakura se volvió sonriente, cogiendo con cuidado el colgante entre sus manos.

Shaoran la miró sonriente y feliz.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura se abrazó a su cuello y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

-Me encanta... lo llevaré siempre conmigo...-dijo en un susurro.

Al principio Shaoran se quedó un poco desprevenido por su abrazo, pero en cuanto sintió el calor de Sakura cerca de él, la abrazó con cariño y cerró los ojos.

Shaoran empezó a dejarse llevar por aquel momento y se relajó un poco. Se estaba tan bien abrazado a ella... 

-Estas son las mejores Navidades de mi vida...- susurró él en su oído.

Separó a Sakura un poquito de él y la miró a los ojos. 

**__**

Finding every sweet surprise

Encontrando cada dulce sorpresa

****

Wrapped up in your eyes

Que envolviste en tu mirada.

Sakura le sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Él admiró cada detalle de su bello rostro con cariño. Le apartó un mechón de pelo y la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su pelo y sus hombros.

-Te quiero mucho Sakura...-susurró antes de pasear sus labios de nuevo por su mejilla y su frente.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su suavidad y ternura. Le encantaba sentir su delicadeza.

**__**

Waiting there for me

Esperando ahí para mí.

****

Underneath the tree

Bajo el árbol.

-Y yo a ti... muchísimo... - susurró ella alzando sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas. Buscando con sus labios alguna parte del rostro del chico que poder besar.

Y en ese momento, sus labios se encontraron.

Al principio fue un leve roce, que hizo que el rubor se intensificara en las mejillas de ambos.

Se miraron con los ojos entreabiertos unos segundos. Sentían sus respiraciones muy cerca del otro, sus rostros ardiendo, y su corazón latiendo más fuerte que nunca. 

Y como si fuesen uno solo, se acercaron a la vez el uno al otro entornando los ojos, para cerrarlos definitivamente y unir sus labios en su primer beso.

**__**

All I want for Christmas is you

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había comenzado a nevar hace un rato.

Los copos de nieve caían descendiendo suavemente sobre el azul oscuro de la noche.

Sobre el filo de la ventana, se había formado un pequeño montículo que amenazaba con desprenderse de un momento a otro, mientras que la escarcha empezaba a formarse en los cristales.

En el interior de la casa, los ojos marrones de Shaoran miraban tan bello espectáculo, sentado desde el sillón.

Todavía aún, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y calientes que podrían derretir a la mismísima nieve.

**__**

We´ll spend the day

Pasaremos el día.

Qué hora sería?...Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?...La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea.

Había perdido la noción de tiempo hacía un buen rato.

En el momento en el que Sakura y él se habían besado...

El rubor subió un poco más a sus mejillas. Si seguía así, tardaría días en recuperar la circulación normal de su sangre.

Paseó un dedo por sus labios. Todavía podía sentir su suavidad. 

**__**

Exchanging kisses

Intercambiando besos.

Y era así porque a aquel beso, le habían seguido muchos más. Lenta y cálidamente. Cada uno de ellos más dulce y tierno que el anterior. Tantos, que Shaoran había perdido la cuenta.

De repente, sintió como ella se movía un poco.

Con delicadeza la acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y la miró con dulzura.

Sakura estaba acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, y él la mantenía cerca abrazándola por la cintura.

Se sentía muy feliz de poder disfrutar así de ella: tan de cerca y tan hermosa. 

Después de pasarse un buen rato besándose, Sakura había subido sus pies al sofá, se había acomodado a su lado y se había empezado a quedar dormida mientras juntos veían caer la nieve.

Él le había insistido para que se fuera a la cama, pero ella se había negado medio adormecida, diciendo que no podría separarse de él después de ese momento.

Sonrió levemente y le acarició el pelo, comprobando que estaba profundamente dormida.

Con cuidado la recostó hacia un lado en el sofá y le apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del sillón para que estuviera más cómoda. Después alcanzó una especie de manta que adornaba el respaldo y la arropó con cuidado.

Se quedó sentado mirándola. 

Tenía la carita sonrojada y el pelo alborotado graciosamente, haciendo caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Su boca de fresa estaba cerrada, pero sus labios dibujaban una pequeña sonrisa.

"Parece un ángel..."-pensó el chico sonriendo levemente.

**__**

Smile and say: "What a Christmas is this"

Sonrie y di "Esto es Navidad".

****

Con cuidado, cogió la mano de su ángel y se quedó sentado a su lado, dispuesto a velar por sus sueños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol del amanecer comenzaba abrirse paso en el horizonte de la ciudad de Tomoeda.

Sus primeras rayos comenzaban a calentar la nieve blanca y radiante. Algunas gotas de agua de nieve derretida, comenzaran a deslizarse de los tejados.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos. La luz de la mañana iluminaba su rostro, aún un poco rosa.

Cuando enfocó su mirada, pudo ver el gran ventanal del salón de Eriol, que dejaba que la luz entrara a raudales por toda la habitación.

Se sentía muy descansada, y sobre todo muy feliz por los recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior. Un leve halo de rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

**__**

Long before the snowflakes appear

Mucho después de que los copos de nieve aparezcan.

Notaba un calor muy acogedor que abrigaba toda su espalda. 

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

La pequeña mano de Shaoran estaba sobre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y su brazo pasaba por encima de su cuerpo abrazándola.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado y sonrió con mucho cariño, mientras que su sonrojo se hacía más intenso.

**__**

Whithout bells and mistletoe

Sin campanillas ni muérdago

Ahí estaba él. Profundamente dormido tendido a su lado, con su brazo pasando por encima de ella rodeándola con delicadeza.

Muy despacio, fue soltando uno a uno los dedos de su mano. 

Una vez que su mano estuvo libre, pudo coger un poco de su manta y tapar a Shaoran con ella.

Entonces se acurrucó un poco más, apoyando su frente en la de él. Le dedicó una última mirada y cerró los ojos.

"Te quiero Shaoran-kun..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Paso un buen rato.

El sol había terminado de salir, por lo que la luz era más intensa que antes.

Sakura había permanecido despierta y en silencio todo ese rato. La verdad es que le era imposible volver a dormir, así que se había dedicado a recorrer con su mirada cada rasgo del chico mientras dormía.

Se sentía muy bien a su lado, sintiendo el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. 

Alzó una mano y acarició con sus dedos la nuca del chico.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran se movió un poco, para después abrir los ojos lentamente.

La luz de la mañana le cegó por un instante, pero después ajustó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sakura que lo miraban sonriente.

**__**

You just look at me and Oh- Christmas is here

Tú tan sólo me miras y Oh- La Navidad está aquí.

****

  


Se quedó por unos segundos mirándola, sin saber si aquello era realidad o tan sólo se trataba de un bonito sueño. 

-Sabes que estás muy guapo cuando duermes?.- dijo ella muy divertida, al ver que él parecía estar todavía adormilado.

El chico pareció despertar de repente.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tendido en el sofá con ella, y que ambos estaban muy juntitos y abrazados.

Shaoran se incorporo bruscamente cómo si el lugar en el que estaba tendido pinchase. Se quedó mirándola rojo como un tomate y con los ojos abiertos muy sorprendidos.

-...esto... yo... supongo que me quede dormido... no me di cuenta de que... - decía balbuceando nervioso.

-Has dormido bien?. - le preguntó ella, mirándolo con dulzura aún recostada en el sillón.

El chico asintió tímidamente, mirándola aún sorprendido.

Sakura se incorporó sentándose enfrente de él y le dedicó una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Estupendo!!... porque yo he dormido mejor que nunca...-dijo estirando los brazos

Shaoran dibujó una media sonrisa y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura sintió su mirada, la misma que lo de la noche anterior, llena de ternura y cariño. Acarició con sus dedos la mejilla del chico, levemente sonrojada y sin dejar de mirarle.

En ese momento, Shaoran paró sus caricias poniendo su mano sobre la de ella. La miró sonriente, pero muy sonrojado y empezó a tirar para sí de ella.

**__**

You´re the gift that´s made my dreams all come true

Tú eres el regalo que hace que mis sueños se hagan realidad.

****

Sakura se sonrojó al ver cómo Shaoran se acercaba lentamente a ella, entornando sus preciosos ojos marrones y buscando su boca con sus labios. Lentamente empezó a entornar también los ojos y a acercarse a él hasta que...

-Ohayo*, chicos!!!.-

*_Buenos días._

Al escuchar eso ambos se separaron bruscamente el uno del otro, rojos como tomates.

Juntos, se asomaron por encima del sofá para encontrarse con unos sonrientes Tomoyo y Eriol.

La sangre comenzó a subir más fuertemente a las cabezas de ambos.

Tomoyo y Eriol, por su parte, parecían estar muy divertidos con la situación. 

Ambos se acercaron al sofá y miraron con curiosidad a los dos chicos en pijama.

-No creéis que el sillón es algo pequeño para dormir los dos?.- dijo Tomoyo muy divertida, haciendo que ambos chicos bajaran la cabeza avergonzados.

-Tomoyo-chan, cómo se te ocurre decir eso?. -dijo Eriol haciendo que los chicos sonrieran.

Desde cuándo Eriol los defendía?

Pero, para colmo de males Eriol, muy lejos de defenderlos, siguió con la broma.

-...pueden dormir perfectamente si están muy abrazaditos.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sakura y Shaoran cayeron de cabeza al suelo.

-NOSTROS NO.....-dijo Shaoran muy enfadado y rojo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie bruscamente.

Pero Eriol y Tomoyo ya se iban por el pasillo riendo a carcajadas.

Shaoran se sentó de nuevo con los brazos cruzados y cara de mal genio.

Entonces sintió cómo Sakura se acurrucaba a su lado.

-Que importa lo que digan...-dijo ella dulcemente.

Shaoran suspiró levemente y recostó su cabeza en la de ella.

-Tienes razón...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El desayuno estaba servido sobre la mesa hacía ya un buen rato.

Pero ninguno de los cuatro comía nada, y un silencio extraño había en la habitación.

Por un lado, Sakura y Shaoran estaban levemente sonrojados y algo avergonzados por lo que había ocurrido antes.

Por otro, Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaban miradas de preocupación. Tal vez habían ido demasiado lejos con la bromita.

Eriol tosió un poco para romper el silencio.

Después de unos segundos más...

-Bueno...esto...no nos vais a contar nada de lo que pasó anoche?.-

Aquel comentario hizo que Sakura bajara la cabeza avergonzada. Por su parte, Shaoran frunció el ceño malhumorado.

-Eso no te interesa Hiragizawa!!!.-dijo bastante enfadado.

Eriol miró sorprendido a Shaoran, por el grito que le había dado. Entonces una sonrisa maléfica se formó en sus labios.

-Tal vez tengamos que confesarles nuestro secreto...-dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, al tiempo que un halo rosa cruzaba su rostro.

-Te refieres a...-dijo tímidamente.

Eriol asintió sonriente.

-un secreto por otro, es lo justo no?.-

Ahora los sorprendidos eran Sakura y Shaoran, que miraban con curiosidad a los dos que tenían enfrente.

-De qué habláis?.- preguntó Sakura sin entender una palabra de lo que decían.

En ese momento Eriol los miró sonrientes.

-Tomoyo-chan y yo estamos saliendo juntos.- dijo sonriente, mientras que la chica se sonrojaba.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??!!.-dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Lo sabía.- murmuró Shaoran mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero... Cómo?!!...Cuándo?!!.- dijo Sakura aún sin asimilar la noticia.

-Veréis, cuando me fui a vivir a Inglaterra, después de la transformación de las cartas, Tomoyo-chan y yo nos empezamos a escribir.- dijo Eriol sonriente.

-Yo le contaba cómo marchaban las cosas entre vosotros. -dijo Tomoyo, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos.-... poco a poco nos hicimos amigos...-

-Hasta que nos enamoramos el uno del otro... -dijo Eriol dulcemente, mientras cogía la mano de ella.

-Y hace un mes volvió y se me declaró.- dijo Tomoyo muy sonriente.

-Es que no podía estar más tiempo sin mi princesa.- le dijo él con ternura, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sakura miraba a la pareja muy sonriente. Se podía ver lo bien que estaban juntos. Y se alegraba mucho de ver a su amiga tan felíz.

-Y por qué lo habéis mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo?.- preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad.

-No nos parecía justo.- dijo Tomoyo aún sonrojada por el abrazo de Eriol.

-Justo?.-dijo Sakura sin entender.

-Claro!!, Vosotros fuisteis los primeros. No nos parecía justo contaros nuestra relación, si aún no teníais claro lo que había entre vosotros.- dijo Eriol sonriente.

Sakura y Shaoran se sonrojaron notablemente.

-Y bien?... ahora os toca a vosotros... lo habéis aclarado ya?.-

Sakura bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

-Claro...-dijo Shaoran tímidamente.-...Sakura es mi...novia...-

Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la chica

Shaoran la miró con cariño.

-... es lo que más quiero en este mundo... -dijo muy dulcemente.

Sakura le sonrió y se abrazó a él muy feliz.

Eriol sonrió al ver tan preciosa escena. Al parecer, algo muy bueno debió pasar entre ellos para que se comportaran de esa manera.

-Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!!!.-dijo Tomoyo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al escuchar eso, Shaoran tímidamente dejó de abrazar a Sakura, ya que se acordó que no estaban solos.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros.- dijo Eriol sonriente.

Shaoran sonrió tímidamente. Ahora que sabía que Eriol no era un rival para él, lo veía con otros ojos.

-Yo también me alegro mucho pero... -dijo Tomoyo mientras buscaba algo debajo de la mesa.

De repente sacó la cámara y comenzó a grabar a la pareja de enfrente.

-Li-kun, podrías repetir eso otra vez?!!...Es que no he podido grabarlo con mi cámara!!!!!.- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos los presentes cayeron hacia atrás noqueados.

-TOMOYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!.- dijo Sakura muy sonrojada.

De repente, unas voces que provenían del jardín, llamaron la atención de los chicos.

-Vamos To-ya, no te pongas así!!!.-

-Que no me ponga así Yuki?!!!....Habéis dejado a ese mocoso sólo con mi hermana... TODA LA NOCHE!!!!.-

Se escuchó cómo abrían la puerta principal con la llave.

-Espera un momento!!!.....- decía Yukito algo nervioso.

Un muy malhumorado Touya irrumpió en el salón como un vendaval, sin ni siquiera quitarse el abrigo.

-Onii-chan?!!.-dijo muy sorprendida Sakura al verle allí.

En eso Yukito entró para intentar calmarle. Sin embargo, touya seguía con una gran vena en la cabeza mirando a Sakura y Shaoran.

"Por qué todos están vestidos menos mi hermana y el mocoso?!!."- pensó muy enfadado, al darse cuenta de que la pareja estaba en pijama.

Touya miró a Shaoran como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo, el chico no se quedó atrás y le miró de la misma manera.

-Feliz Navidad a todos!!!.-dijo Yukito sonriente.

-Feliz navidad Yukito-san!!.-dijo muy amablemente Eriol.-...Os lo habéis pasado bien en la fiesta?!!.-

Yukito iba a responder cuando la voz chillona de Nakuru irrumpió en el salón.

-Kinomoto Touya!!!.-dijo con cara de enfadada y con los brazos en jarras.

Yukito sonrió al verla.

"Salvados por la campana..."

-Nakuru...-dijo Touya saliendo de su enfado.

La chica se le fue acercando lentamente, con cara de enojada y sus ojos fijos en los de él.

-Qué es lo que me habías prometido?!.- dijo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Pero...tú no me...-intentaba explicarse el chico.

-Ah, ah, ah...-dijo ella moviendo un dedo enfrente de su cara, para después taparle la naríz.

-Una promesa es una promesa.- dijo ella susurrando cariñosamente, con su mirada fija en la de él.

Touya le sonrió, y sin decir nada, la cogió de la cintura y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

Ante aquella escena, todos, incluido Eriol, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Nakuru consiguió zafarse de sus insistentes labios. Por un momento se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Después, como si no hubiera nadie más en la sala, lo cogió de la mano.

-Ven, vamos a preparar el desayuno!!!.-

E ignorando a los sorprendidos niños, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina cogidos de la mano.

Yukito sonrió al ver cómo la pareja se marchaba. Después, dirigió su mirada a la mesa.

Los cuatro niños estaban en silencio y boquiabiertos, fijando su mirada en él, buscando una explicación a todo lo que había pasado hacia unos instantes.

-Oh!!...GALLETAS!!!.-dijo el chico de repente, haciendo que los demás cayeran al suelo en plan anime.

Yukito se sentó y comenzó comer una tras otra muy contento.

-PERO QUÉ HA PASADO??!!!.-dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazante a Yukito.

A todos les salió una gota. Era la primera vez que Sakura se dirigía a Yukito de esa manera.

Un rubor intenso subió las mejillas de la chica, al ver la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Jejeje...lo... siento...-dijo avergonzada mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Oh, no te preocupes!!!...-dijo Yukito sonriente mientras comía otra galleta.-... Es que To-ya se declaró anoche a Nakuru-san...-

Todos se sorprendieron de la noticia.

-...Al parecer, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado ella, pero el muy tonto le daba vergüenza reconocerlo... -dijo Yukito riendo divertido.

-Ni que decir tiene, que Nakuru-san está muy contenta!!!.-

En ese momento, Nakuru entró al salón sonriente llevando una bandeja en sus manos, mientras que Touya iba abrazado a su cintura, guardándola celosamente.

-De qué hablas Yuki.- dijo Touya en tono serio.

-Oh, nada!!...les explicaba todo a los niños!!.- dijo muy contento.- Mirad que cara se les quedado a los pobres!!.- dijo riendo.

Y es que la cara de los niños era todo un poema. Simplemente se habían quedado sin habla.

Nakuru dejó la bandeja en la mesa, y se sentó junto a Sakura.

-Oh, vamos!!... si ahora es como si fueras mi hermanita pequeña!!. -dijo la chica abrazando de repente a Sakura.

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces para salir de su asombro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Le encantaba la idea de que su hermano hubiese encontrado por fin a alguien que le hiciera feliz.

-Na-ku-ru... -susurró graciosamente Touya para llamar su atención.- ...eso no quita el hecho de que la hallas dejado sola con ese!!. -dijo Touya señalando con el dedo a Shaoran.

Aquel gesto enfadó mucho al chico de ojos marrones.

"Si sigue señalándome así, soy capaz de morderle!!". -pensó malhumorado.

Nakuru soltó por fin a Sakura y se dirigió al que ahora era su novio.

-Pero no les ves?!!. -dijo cogiendo la cara de Touya y obligándole a mirar a la pareja.-...si son dos angelitos!!!.-

Aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Sakura y Shaoran.

-... a que os habéis portado muy bien chicos?!!. -dijo la chica con voz burlona, mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

Un sudor frió recorrió la espalda de Shaoran.

"Si se entera de algo de lo que pasó anoche, me corta el cuello!!" -pensó sonrojándose un poco.

Sin embargo Nakuru se abalanzó al cuello de Touya.

-Además, me habías prometido no meterte con ellos. - dijo con voz dulce y cariñosa.

Touya se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero sólo por hoy... -dijo con desgana.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho del poder de convicción que Nakuru tenía sobre él. Touya Kinomoto sin meterse con Sakura y Shaoran?... eso habría que verlo...

-Bueno... ya que todo está aclarado... que tal si desayunamos de una vez?!. -dijo Eriol sonriente.

-QUE APROVECHE!!!.- dijeron todos al unísono, a la vez que atacaban los platos de desayuno.

-WOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! COMIDAAAAAAAAAAA!!!.-

De repente un rayo amarillo bajó a toda velocidad desde la escalera y fue a estrellarse contra un trozo de pastel.

Todos miraron con una gota tras la cabeza cómo Kero salía del trozo de pastel a mordiscos.

-AHHH!!! Me muero de hambre!!!. -dijo mientras comía galletas una tras otra sentado en la mesa.

-Kero-chan!!!.- le regañó Sakura.

-Lach cuchpa esch tuya Chakurita!!.- decía con dificultad, mientras trataba de tragar un trozo de galleta.

-Cómo?!! qué yo tengo la culpa de que tú tengas hambre?!!. -dijo enfadada.

-Claro que sí!!!.- dijo Kero ya con su voz normal.- por qué no me llamaste cuando te levantaste?!!.-

El comentario de Kero hizo que Sakura y Shaoran se pusieran nerviosos.

-Y ahora que lo pienso...-continuó el muñeco.-... te debes de haber levantado muy temprano...-

A Sakura y Shaoran se le pusieron los pelos de punta, mientras empezaban a sudar frío. Cómo iba a decirle que no había pasado la noche en su habitación?. Habría que dar muchas explicaciones...

Por su parte, Nakuru y Touya miraban con curiosidad la reacción de los chicos, mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol intentaban disimular su risa.

De repente Spinel hizo una entrada similar a la de Kero.

-Dulces!! Dulces!!!...-decía con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Es que anoche no tuviste suficiente!!. -dijo Kero riendo.

-Dame dulces Keroberos!!!.- decía Spinel desesperado.

Por suerte, la aparición del pequeño guardián de Eriol hizo que Kero y los demás olvidara por completo lo que estaban hablando, por lo que Sakura y Shaoran respiraron tranquilos.

"Ese será nuestro secreto..."-pensó Sakura mirando muy sonriente a Shaoran.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después del desayuno, todos habían empezado a darse sus regalos.

Entonces, Sakura y Shaoran decidieron que ya era hora de vestirse y quitarse por fin el pijama, por lo que ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Shaoran salió de su habitación ya vestido y arreglado.

Cerró despacio la puerta y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, al pasar por delante de una de las habitaciones, le pareció oír la voz de Sakura.

Se paro y vio que la puerta estaba entornada. Con cuidado la abrió lentamente.

Entonces fue cuando la vio. Al parecer, aquella habitación era una especie de biblioteca. Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón hablando por teléfono, vestida con un conjunto azul y blanco precioso.

-Sí, muy bien... y tú?...-decía la chica al teléfono.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la presencia del chico y le sonrió dulcemente. Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió a cerrar la puerta y marcharse.

Sin embargo, Sakura le indicó con las manos que entrase y se sentara a su lado. Y eso fue lo que hizo Shaoran.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés bien Papá...-

-Sí, Touya también está aquí...-

-Sí, le diré que descanse... -

-Yo?...no te preocupes, estoy muy bien acompañada!!. -dijo sonriente dirigiendo su mirada a Shaoran.

-Sí, feliz Navidad a ti también!!...Te llamaré más tarde!!!.-

Y dicho esto colgó el teléfono y dirigió su mirada sonriente a Shaoran.

-Era tu padre?.-

-Sí, Touya me ha dado el número de su hotel...-

-Sabes?!...dice que anoche estuvo en una fiesta y que se lo pasó muy bien!!. -dijo muy sonriente.

-Me alegro... -dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Shaoran se puso de pie y la cogió de la mano. Juntos se dirigieron a la salida.Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se giró hacia Sakura.

-Qué pasa?.- preguntó curiosa.

Entonces Shaoran algo sonrojado, acercó un poco su rostro al de ella.

-Antes no... ya sabes... - dijo tímidamente. -..y tu hermano... está abajo y...-

Sakura sonrió levemente sonrojada al captar su mensaje. Dio un paso adelante para acercarse más a él. Sonriente puso un dedo en sus labios para callarle.

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco. Entonces vió como ella cerraba los ojos y se acercaba lentamente a su cara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró también sus ojos y se fue acercando a ella hasta que sus labios se unieron de nuevo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos, vamos Shaoran!!!.- decía Sakura riendo y corriendo mientras tiraba de la mano del chico.

Shaoran, a duras penas podía seguir su ritmo, y sin remedio, se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

Sakura se volvió y se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Te has hecho daño?.- dijo ella sonriendo.

El chico movió la cabeza para que toda la nieve que estaba sobre ella cayera al suelo. Después miró dulcemente a Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

-Ven vamos, haremos un muñeco de nieve!!!.- decía ella mientras le daba la mano para que se levantase.

-Oh, sí!!! Hagamos un muñeco Touya!!!.- decía Nakuru dando saltos mientras arrastraba Touya al jardín.

-Pero Nakuru...tengo sueño...no he dormido nada....-

-Oh vamos, es Navidad!!!...No puedes desperdiciar el día durmiendo!!!.- decía mientras ayudaba a Sakura y Shaoran a hacer una gran bola de nieve.

Touya no tuvo más remedio que ayudar.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo lo grababa todo desde la entrada de la casa.

"El vídeo de estas Navidades va ha quedar muy bien!!".

De repente, la pantalla de su cámara se quedó negra. Cuando se separó del objetivo para ver que pasaba, vio cómo Eriol había sido el que la había desenchufado.

Se acercó a ella sonriente y le quitó la cámara de las manos.

-Se acabó grabar!!!...ahora toca divertirse!!!.- dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y se unían a los demás.

-Hey!!...yo también quiero ayudar!!!.- dijo Yukito, saliendo corriendo de la casa.

Gracias a la ayuda de todos, el muñeco poco a poco fue tomando forma.

Fue entonces cuando una bola de nieve se estrello en su cabeza.

Todos miraron a donde provenía, para ver a los dos guardianes enzarzados en una guerrilla de bolas de nieve.

-Nunca me darás Keroberos!!!.-

-Cómo que no?!!... Yo siempre gano todo!!!.-

Todo se echaron a reír.

De repente, una bola de nieve se estrelló en la espalda de Shaoran.

El chico se dio la vuelta hecho una furia.

-KINOMOTO!!!.-y dicho esto le tiró una bola a Touya.

-HEY MOCOSO!!! Que yo no he sido!!!.- dijo enfadado.

De repente una bola se estrelló de nuevo en su cara.

-Eso por llamarle mocoso!!!. -dijo Nakuru en tono juguetón.

-Pero si ha empezado...-pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, porque Nakuru le tiró otra bola.

En unos segundos, todos estaban inmersos en una batalla de bolas de nieve.

Shaoran recibía bolas a diestro y siniestro. Una de las veces pudo ver cómo una pequeña diablillo de ojos verdes estaba escondida tras un árbol tirándole bolas una tras otra.

Sakura se asomó sonriente un segundo y después le sacó la lengua mientras reía.

-Pero bueno!!!...Ahora verás!!!.- dijo el chico sonriendo y empezando a correr tras ella.

-No Shaoran!!!.- decía ella riendo y corriendo por todo el jardín.

-No podrás escapar!!!.- decía él tirándole bolas y corriendo tras ella.

**__**

All I need for Christmas is here

Todo lo que necesito para Navidad está aquí.

****

All I want for Christmas is you

Todo lo que quiero para Navidad eres tú.

****

Fin

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

****

La canción: **" All I want for Christmas"** de Manhattan.

****

Notas de Manami-chan: Ante todo, siento mucho el retraso!!!. Quería que este capitulo estuviera para el día de Navidad, pero he tenido problemas con el modén. (Se rompió el día 22 UU) por lo que no he podido conectarme hasta ahora.

Bueno, aclarada esta cuestión...que tal?...creo que no me ha quedado mal del todo, después de todo creo que he hecho un fic en tiempo record.

Puede que a algunas personas le parezca que este capitulo es algo meloso, pero que le voy a hacer... una no sabe escribir de otra manera... este fic está pensado para los fanáticos S+S como yo!!! Sólo tenéis que ver la escena S+S que os he preparado!!!

Y que os parecen las sorpresas, Tomoyo + Eriol, y Nakuru +Touya. La verdad que con lo guapa que iba Nakuru a la fiesta, como para resistirse...( Touya tenía que ser muy tonto el pobre....) Algunas diréis que porqué he dejado a Yukito sólo... La verdad, si me decís quien queda para emparejarlo... y no vale Touya y Yukito!!! Odio esa pareja 

Bueno, sólo me queda decir que espero que este fic halla llenado de buenos ratos y diversión vuestras Navidades. Mi única intención era pasarlo bien escribiéndolo, y hacer ver a algunas personas que las Navidades no son tristes. Puede ser que nos falten seres queridos (Cómo a Sakura que le faltaba su padre y su hermano), pero puedes pasarlas muy bien si te rodeas de buena gente y buen ánimo...

Con todo esto, sólo queda decir:

Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!!!

Espero que vuestros deseos se cumplan y nos veamos en otros fics.

Manami-chan *__*


End file.
